GROWL
by HoMin 'EL
Summary: EXO fandome. KRISKAI KRISKAI KRISKAI slight Chanhun,LuMin,Sudo,ChenLay . High School Fanfiction . " Biasanya peran antagonis adalah tokoh kedua dari sebuah cerita... bagaimana kalau yang antagonis jadi tokoh utama? Penasaran?... percayalah tak ada kisah cinta yang lebih ekstrim dari pada ini... " Chapter 4
1. Chapter 1

Biasanya peran antagonis adalah tokoh kedua dari sebuah cerita... bagaimana kalau yang antagonis jadi tokoh utama? Penasaran?... percayalah tak ada kisah cinta yang lebih ekstrim dari pada ini... hyahahahahhahhah (ketawa nista sang author sarap)

**GROWL**

**Kriskai** © GOD & Them Self

GROWL© 'eL'

.

.

.

**KrisKai**.

Sligh Chanhun,LuMin,Sudo,ChenLay

.

.

.

.

yang merasa tidak suka dan masih di bawah umur sebaiknya tekan tombol Back

.

Warning: Jangan mempertanyakan masalah umur disini. Cobalah untuk menikmatinya saja.

.

.

enjoi

chape 1

"Ahhhh... kenapa masih lama... aku ingin pulang Lu..." rengek Xiumin Namja Manis yang sekarang ada di ruang pribadinya.

"Sabarlah sebentar lagi Songsaenim... aku masih belum puas" jawab sang Murid tak kalah manis namun sangat manly, ia berambut agak ikal dengan seringai yang mempesona.

"Urghh... Kau ini sampai kapan akan melakukan ini, ini sudah sangat lewat dari jam pulang sekolah **LU!"**sahut Xiumin dengan penekanan di saat menyebut nama namja tampan itu. Yang di panggil, jangankan menjawab.. melirik saja tidak ia lakukan_, Luhan sang murid popular dengan ke evilanya sedang bermesaraan dengan gurunya yang sangat imut bernama Kim Xiumin di ruang Pribadi Kim Xiumin sonsaengnim_. Xiumin sangat takut kalau sampi besok surat kabar sekolah memberitakan hal seperti itu.

"Kau... ta...tapi aku capek kalau terus seperti ini... kapan sih kau puasnya...Lu…Luhanie.." ucapa Xiumin agak gugup karena harus memanggil namjachingunya dengan panggilan sayang.

"Entahlah...mungkin sampai besok" jawab Luhan enteng sambil menyamankan posisi kepalanya di paha mulus sang Guru. sekarang ini Luhan sedang bermanja-manja di paha kekasihnya.

"Apha...! kau gila! Sudah, aku mau pulang!" marah Xiumin sambil mendorong Luhan menyingkir dari pahanya, tetapi saat Luhan jatuh dari sofa dia malah menarik Xiumin sehingga Xiumin jatuh di atas Luhan. Dan Luhan pun mencium Xiumin dengan lembut namun penuh nafsu... nafsu? Yah Luhan adalah seseorang yang penuh dengan nafsu... alasanya? Kalian bisa tahu dari hobinya... hobinya? Tentu saja membaca dan mengoleksi komik,majalah,dan novel HENTAI.

"Mph..kah,,Mnnh.." desah Xiumin di tengah-tengah ciuman panasnya... Luhan sama sekali tak memberi ruang untuk Xiumin berbicara. Dia melumat habis bibir mungil Sugmin dengan bibirnya yang seksi.

Namun tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi ada kamera hp yang terus-terusan mempotret adegan mereka. Sang pemilik hp tersebut berseringai, lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu... Siluet hitam memudar kian lama di tengah koridor yang sudah sepi.

~Antagonist~

"Kris oppha... Aku... menyukaimu maukah kau jadi pacarku" Ucap seorang siswi cantik berambut hitam pada siswa tampan yang saat ini sedang makan-makan bersama sekutunya di kantin.

"Hahahahahahah nekat sekali" terdengar gelak tawa seorang namja dengan telinga yan agak lebar Park chanyeol

"Heh, mungkin dia sudah bosan hidup" ucap sinis pemuda berjidat lebar Kim Suho

"Hei hei... kalian ini dengar dulu jawaban dari sang pangeran..." ucap Chen dengan tujuan Tersembunyi. Apalagi kalau bukan melihat aksi seororang Wu Yifan atau terkenal dengan nama Wu Kris, menghancurkan hati seorang gadis. Dan itu adalah favorit seorang Kim Jongdae

"Cih! Hei Nona aku tidak suka yang berdada kecil. Kalau dadamu sudah besar kembalilah lagi... " ucap Wu Kris pemuda tampan dengan pesona yang tak tertandingi tersebut

"Hkh..." sang gadis hanya menahan tangis dan berbalik badan dari gerombolan pemuda tampan tersebut. Belum sempat gadis itu pergi dia terhenti oleh kata-kata Kris

"Dan... sebelum dadamu besar jangan pernah muncul di hadapan ku lagi" tambah Kris pada gadis manis itu... lalu disusul dengan gelak tawa teman-temanya...sungguh sangat kejam untuk sebuah kata-kata penolakan. Sang gadis pun tak kuasa membendung tangisnya dan akhirnya berlali sambil berlinang air mata.

"Haahahahaahhahha kau ini kejam sekali Kris..." ucap Chanyeol sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak dia mengatai Kris kejam namun ikut menikmati adegan tadi...dia adalah orang yang lebih kejam mungkin.

"Dan ini adalah yang ke empat kalinya dalam pekan ini...hahahahahaha "lanjut Chen dengan tawa dinosaurusnya. Sedangkan Suho hanya malanjutkan meminum susunya.

Kris hanya tersenyum sinis mendapati omongan teman-temannya, ya dia memang tampan dan populer... siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Wu Kris? Dia juga seorang playboy tapi dia hanya berkencan dengan wanita yang dia sukai (secara fisik) namun entah karena sihir apa wanita yang di lukai Kris dan juga hanya di jadikan cinta satu malam tidak pernah jera untuk mengejar-ngejar Kris. Seperti tadi siswa berdada rata dan tidak seksy sama sekali namun cukup manis nekad menembak Kris yang jelas -jelas pecinta wanita seksy...sunggug nekat...

"Waaaaw... lihat Sehun makin hari makin seksi saja..!" Chanyeol mengelap air liurnya sembari tetap memandangi Sehun, yah.. siapa yang tidak tahu Sehun? Namja seksy berdada RATA? (Yah tentu saja PABBO!) Berwajah cantik. Dan Rambut perak yang indah

"Dasar incest!" celetuk Suho yang sukses membuat sebuah perempantat di pelipis Chanyeol muncul

"Hei Jidat! kau ini! Sehun itu sepupu ku! bukan saudara kandungku! Jadi kita bukan incest!" marah Chanyeol sambil meremas kaleng susunya.

"Sama saja" ucap Suho enteng sambil meneruskan aktifitasnya. Yah Suho adalah orang yang cuek dari keempat pemuda tampan itu namun kata-katanya adalah yang paling pedas dan menusuk.

"Kau...!"

"Hello Kris hyung" belum sempat Chanyeol menyempurnakan umpatanya pada Suho, Sehun sudah datang di meja mereka dan mengucapkan salam manis kepada Kris walau masih denagn wajahnya yang tercetak datar itu. Tapi yang disapa sama sekali tidak menggubris. Tak di pungkiri namja dengan poker face itu memang sedikit banyak mengagumi seorang Kris Wu.

"Halo Sehunah~" balas Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas terlalu pede.

"kau siapa?" ucap Sehun merubah mimik wajahnya kembali menjadi datar seperti biasanya.

"Ahh Sehuna~ kau jahat sekali pada sepupumu yang ganteng ini..." goda Chanyeol yang kini sudah menempel-nempel pada Sehun

"Menyingkir dariku telinga alien...!" pertengkarang _Gajhe _pun tak bisa terhindakan.

"Lay..."

"Eh?" semua menoleh pada Chen tak terkecuali Kris dan Suho. Mereka menyipitkan mata mereka melihat Chen yang ternyata tertidur dan mengigau nama ketua komite disiplin yang sangat galak itu,oke... em.. dan juga manis.

"Benar-benar cari mati..." ucap Suho yang mendapati temanya ternyata menyukai sang ketua komite disiplin.

"Chen…." Chanyeol hanya tercengang namun tetap tidak merubah posisinya yang memeluk Sehun, mendapati temanya mengigaukan nama 'Sakral' bagi murid-murid bandel seperti Chanyeol tentu Chen juga, sedangkan Kris hanya tersenyum (lagi -lagi) sinis medapati kejadian itu. Sedangkan Chen yang sudah terbangun akibat bunyi bel yang sangat nyaring itu hanya bingung mendapati tatapan iba dari temen-temannya.

"Engh…? kalian kenapa.." tanya Chen polos, mereka tetap tersenyum iba mendapati kepolosan Chen saat bangun tidur 'bisa-bisanya pemuda polos sepertimu jatuh cinta pada monster pemarah seperti LAY ' hanya kalimat itu yang kini berada di benak teman-temanya.

.

.

.

"Suho kerjakan soal nomor lima" ucap Kyungsoo sonsaengnim menyuruh Suho muridnya untuk mengerjakan soal di depan. Sedangkan yang di suruh berseringai sebelum melangkahkan kakinya maju ke depan kelas.

Suho megerjakan soal matematika yang menurutnya bukanlah hal sulit. Setelah selesai, Suho memberikan spidol hitam tersebut kepada Kyungsoo sonsaengnim. Saat Kyungsoo sonsaengnim menerima spidol tersebut Suho mendekat dan membisikan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo sonsaengnim dan itu tentu saja tidak bisa terdengar oleh siapapun kecuali mereka berdua. Kyungsoo sonsaengnim agak tercekat setelah mendengar bisikan Suho namun mimik mukanya kembali normal layaknya orang dewasa.

"Yak betul... kerja bagus Suho" puji Kyungsoo sensei pada Suho yang sekarang sudah duduk di bangkunya dengan senyum tipis kemenangan.

"Cih! Bajingan" ucap Kris di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum (dan lagi-lagi) sinis. Mendapati temanya yang akan segera mendapat sesuatu yang bagus bersama guru mreka yang seksi itu. Entah mengapa banyak guru seksi dan manis di sekolah ini

'Sraaak'

pintu kelas tergeser dan muncul sosok Guru bertubuh mungil dan berwajah manis muncul. Yang sukses membuat salah satu siswa di kelas itu hampir terjatuh dari kursinya. Sang guru berwajah manis hanya tersenyum manis pada murid-murid dikelas itu, tanpa semua murid sadari bahwa guru itu sebenarnya hanya tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Kyungsoo sonsaengnim maaf menganggu kegiakim belajar mengajar mu aku datang mengantarkan murid baru untuk kelas ini" ucap Xiumin sopan tak luput dari senyum mansinya

"Ah.. tentu saja Xiumin sonsaengnim... " ucap Kyungsoo mengijinkan

"Baiklah Jongin-ssi silahkan masuk" Ucap Xiumin Sonsaengnim memanggil murid baru itu.

Setelah panggilan Xiumin sonsaengnim, masuk Namja berwajah Tampan namun juga manis di waktu yang sama ,dengan rambut hitam dan kulit tan eksostic menggoda, celana sekolah yang sedikit ketat hingga menampilkan kaki jenjanagnya yang seksi. Tubuhnya yang tinggi, mata indah itu berkedip karena mendapat serangan oleh angin yang masuk dari luar jendela, tangan rampingnya berusaha untuk mengusap poninya pelan, matanya terpejam saat merasakan jari-jarinya sendiri menyentuh dahinya. Dengan slowmotion, semua tercengang menyaksikan adegan tak terduga itu, mereka seperti melihat peri... peri yang sangat Tampan namun manis ... dan juga super sexy!

"Kim Jongin, aku pindahan dari Dong Bang High School, hal yang kusukai tidak banyak...namun hal yang kubenci hanya satu..." Jongin mengantungkan kalimatnya dia berseringai lalu..

"Yaitu, orang baik..."

DEG!

Semua orang yang berada di kelas itu seolah tercekat mendengar perkataan Namja bernama Kim Jongin tersebut. Namun dari semuanya hanya satu orang yang tersenyum..oke mungkin lebih mirip seringai...seperti seringai seorang psikopat yang mendapatkan mangsa baru. Yah siapa lagi yang mampu berseriangai macam itu kalau bukan Wu Kris

"Ba..baiklah Jongin-ah silahkan duduk" ucap Kyungsoo langsung memanggil nama kecilnya..yah.. Taemin adalah seorang guru yang sangat tidak suka dengan yang namanya keformalan...lagipula dia adalah seorang guru, di bebas memanggil muridnya dengan panggilan apapun... pemikiran orang keras kepala? Benar.. Kyungsoo memang orang yang keras kepala.

"Tapi aku ingin memilih sendiri dimana aku harus duduk" ucap Jongin secara tiba-tiba dan itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo dan semuanya tergaket-kaget. Mana mungkin anak baru sampai hati bilang begitu? Itu artinya kan dia akan megusir anak yang bangkunya diinginkanya.

"Tapi... eh!" belum sempat Kyungsoo melanjutkan kalimatnya Jongin sudah berjalan ke depan mengahmpiri bangku Kris dan Suho lalu dia meletakan Tasnya yang keren dan pasti mahal itu di atas bangku Suho hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'bruk'

"Aku ingin duduk disini" ucapnya lagi tapi pandanganganya malah sedang bertautan dengan mata Rubah Kris. Kris tersenyum penuh dengan seringai kemenangan. Sedangkan Suho hanya mendelik melihat sikap Namja yang sedang berdiri di hadapanya.

"Ka-..."

"Suho-ah pindahlah" sebelum Suho sempat memprotes, suara datar penuh penekanan dari bibir Kris meluncur. Dan itu sukses membuat senyum tipis agak sinis di binir Jongin. Suho makin mendelik kepada sahabatnya itu bisa-bisanya... tapi lalu dia tersenyum sinis dan mengejek.

"Kau lebih dari seorang bajingan " bisik Suho di telinga Kris sebelum meninggalkan bangkunya. Suho mengerti maksud Kris dia pun menurutinya karena perintah Wu Kris adalah MUTLAK tak terkecuali untuk para sahabatnya. Karena menentang Kris sama saja dengan 'Ingin mati'. Setelah Suho pergi, Jongin duduk di bangkunya. Jongin myunggingkan senyum manis pada Kris, sedangkan Kris hanya membalasnya dengan seyum tipis tetapi bukan seyum sinis seperti biasanya ini lebih tulus walau hanya sedikit kadar ketulusanya.

.

.

.

.

"Tettttttttttttttttttt …..!" bel sekolah pun berbunyi pertanda kegiatan belajar mengajar harus di hentikan sampai disini.

"Baik anak-anak kerjakan soal halaman 70 sampai 75 dan minggu depan di kumpulkan"

"Ya… sonsaengnim..." jawab beberapa murid yang memang serius belajar. Sedangkan Chen cs? Jangan ditanya...tentu saja Chen dari tadi dia tidur di uks dan tidak mengikuti pelajaran ...Chanyeol sudah pergi dari tadi untuk menjemput Sehun di kelasnya. Dan Suho tentu saja dia juga sudah pergi untuk menagih sesutau pada sang guru Kyungsoo sonsaengnim. Lalu Wu Kris?...

"Rambutmu harum..." ucap Kris pada Jongin sambil mencium rambut Jongin. Kris gombal? Ya tentu saja...dia kan seorang play boy...jangan lupakan itu. Tapi… demi dewa apapun dari yunani baru kali ini Kris menggombali seorang Namja. Apa dia mendadak gay? Tidak… dulu dia sempat jatuh cinta dengan seorang laki-laki saat dia duduk di bangku SD karena takut dengan kelainanya, dia mulai menjadi playboy saat SMP, berganti-ganti pacar, bahkan saat sudah mengerti tentang 'sex' dia mulai melakukanya sex dengan yoeja manapun yang menurutnya seksi. Apa Kris menikmatiya? Tentu dia menikmayinya. Dan kesimpulanya Kris adalah seorang BI. Dan tak di sangka-sangka sekarang anak baru di kelasnya lah yang membangkitkan penyakit lamanya.

"Kau menyukainya?.." tanya Jongin yang sudah beres memasukan peralatanya ke dalam tas. Dia meoleh pada Kris sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu... tapi aku tidak suka kalau hanya bisa menyentuh dan mencium rambutmu..." balas Kris yang kini sudah mulai menyentuh pipi Jongin. Suasana kelas sudah sepi dan hanya tingal mereka berdua... Kris agak heran sebenarnya, karena saat ini diposisi yang sangat dekat ini dia sama sekali tidak menemukan semburat merah di pipi mulus Jongin.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?...heh?" kini Jongin mebalas Kris dengan senyum sinis wajah mereka hanya kurang beberapa senti untuk bertemu. Kris melebarkan matanya dia tidak tercekat akibat ucapan Jongin, namun dia kaget dengan benda dingin yang kini menelusup di selah seragamnya dan menyentuh kulitya 'Sebuah pisau lipat' Kris menormalkan mimiknya namun tetap tidak memperluas jarak mereka.

"Apa kau tidak pernah berciuman?..ah! Salah mungkin...kau sudah pernah membunuh orang berapa kali hem?" tanya Kris namun kini tangan kirinya mulai turun dan memegang pergelangan tangan Jongin yang memegang pisau..

"Menurutmu?" tanya Jongin balik.

"Menurut ku... kau sama sekali belum pernah membunuh orang..."

'SET'

'JLEP'

Pisau itu di ambil ole Kris dan dilemparnya sembarang dan sukses menancap di dinding. Lalu Kris menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka, Kris pun melumat bibir marun Jongin dengan sangat nafsu namun Kris sempat kaget karena ternyata Jongin juga membals ciumannya... ciuman mereka begitu dalam lidah mereka beradu hebat, saliva mereka bercambur aduk sampai sebagian mengalir di celah ciuman mereka. Tangan Kris mulai gatal untuk tidak menyentuh apapun, bukan apa-apa namun berciuman tanpa mendengar desahan seksi, bagaikan makan sayur tanpa garam bagi Kris. Kris mulai meremas halus dada Jongin yang datar, salahkan kebiasaanya yang selalu berhubungan dengan yoeja dan melupakan fakta bahwa namja tak memiliki lemak di dada mereka. Kris pun beralih ke nipple Jongin yang menegang di balik seragam sekolahnya. Dia memilinya dan juga mencubitnya. dan akhirnya.. . Jongin mengerang di tengah ciuman panasnya

"Enghhhh.. ehnn...nhh" Kris pun sangat terangsang dengan desahan seksy Jongin, dia memang bukan untuk pertama kalinya mendengar desahan seorang gadis namun baru kali ini dia merasakan suatu fantasi yang tak pernah dia rasakan dari desahan-desahan gadis lain... ah! Tunggu dan Jongin bukanlah seorang gadis!

"Enghnh.."

"Hnnn...ehnhhh...nghhh..."

"Enhh..."

Desahan demi desahan mulai tercipta dari aktifitas keduanya namun tunggu! Dari desah-desahan itu ternyata salah satunya adalah desahan Kris.. kenapa? Ya karena tanpa di duga tangan mulus Jongin tengah mengelus bagaian bawah Kris yang kini mungkin sudah menegang. Sungguh tidak diduga, akal pikiran Kris sudah akan hilang saja! dia tidak pernah mendapati orang seperti ini...desahan nikmat terus saja terdengar dari mulut keduanya sampai pada akhirnya Kris melepas ciuman mereka. saat ciuman mereka lepas saliva panjang mengandengkan lidah Kris dan Jongin hingga pada akhirnya terputus karena jarak.

"Dan menurutku kau... sudah berkali-kali berciuman" kata Kris setelah ciuman panas mereka

"Dan juga kau harus bertanggung jawab atas ini semua" ucap Kris melihat bagian bawahnya yang sudah tidak dapat di kelabuhi lagi. Jongin berdiri dan mengambil tasnya, belum selangkah pun dia beranjak dari tempatnya tangan Kris menariknya untuk duduk kembali

"Mau melarikan diri heh? " ucap Kris dengan sinisnya...

"Heh?... melarikan diri bukanlah sifat ku namun..." Jongin mengantungkan kalimatnya lalu dia menyeringai.

"Melakukan 'itu' dengan orang yang payah juga bukanlah hobi ku" Jongin kini sudah sukses keluar dari kelasnya sambil tersenyum, senyum manis penuh kemenangan...seperti senyum gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta namun ingat sekali lagi dia seorang namja! Namun agak berbeda, dia tersenyum... namun tetap terdapat kearoganan di dalamnya. Sedangkan Kris yang ditinggal hanya bisa diam menahan amarah. Menerima perkataan yang sama sekali tidak pernah dia pikirkan selama ini akan di dapatkan dari mulut Namja yang bahkan tidak mengenalnya sebelumnya.

"Brengsek!, tunggu saja Kim Jongin! kau akan bersujud padaku!"

**TBC**

eL: WOOOyyyyyyyy! Bagaimana saudara-saurada! Kriskai SHIPPER ! MANA SUARA KALIAN!

Reader: HURAYYYYYYYYYYY!

eL: #nagis darah karena terharu.

Reader: mwo? Kenapa saya seperti pernah membaca FF ini?

eL: ne, benar sekali FF ini adalah FF eL di fandom lain yang el REMAKE dengan main chara Kriskai ^.^/ jadi jangan ngatain saya plagiat yah hahaha

oke saya terlalu terobsesi sama kriskai.. sya gak kuat hati saya dag dig dug jderrrr ketika melihat duya member exo yang sanagt sexy ini! Huhuhuhuh walau kemarin

kemarin pas di mama award pas jongin nangis trus Kris meluk dia.. n jongin naruh kepalanya di bahu kris itu sungguh shakjdskdcsjhcjksjf bingit~~~

trus pas pulang dari hongkong kris ngeliatin ke jongin muluk seakan akan tatapannya "apa jongin baik baik saja?" ohhh godd~~ kris seharusnya tatapan kayak gitu lu kasi ke diyoo yang kakinya cedera koplakkk… OTLL

saya sungguh udah jadi sasaeng internetnya kriskai LOL.. apa-apa tentang kriskai udah saya telisik setajam mata najwa (beh lebay~)

di EXO showtime EP 1.. kriskai juga ada beberapa moment

Duduk mereka jauh banget.. tapi berhadapan. Kai ujung paling kiri kris ujung paling kanan

Kris selalu menatap kai dengan tatapan yang skdkjshjkdhjksj sayang~~

Pas semua orang menertawan kris. Hanya kai yang tidak tertawa.. karena? Dia gak mau kekasihnya di jadiin bahan tertawaan #Plakkkk

Udah lama lama saya terlalu maksa LOL gak sabar nunggu EXO showtime EP 2

OKE mina-san~~! Ini kriskai buat kalian…

Review Please…

Tunjukan kalau kalian suka ama FF ini. Okeh~

Lophe u puollll~

Terimakasihh

EL


	2. Chapter 2

**Growl**

**Kriskai**

**chape 2**

**Warning:typo**

"Sehunah~~!" teriak Chanyeol pada sepupunya yang sangat dia cintai, dia berlari menghampiri Sehun yang kini sedang berjalan sendirian menuju kerumah. Sehun menoleh, mulutnya sedikit mengeluarkan umpatan jengkel ketika mendapati siapa yang tengah meneriakinya sambil berlari menuju ke arahnya. Sehun akhirnya memilih untuk mempercepat jalanya namun... akhirnya di memilih untuk lari menghindari Chanyeol. dan… adengan kejar-kejaran _gajhe_ pun tak bisa terhindarkan.

"Oiiii Sehuanh tunggu aku...! Sehunah-ah!.. ahh kau ini.."Chanyeol mempercepat larinya hingga ia bisa memegang lengan Sehun dan menghentikanya.

"Sehunah kau kenapa sih! selalu saja pulang duluan rumah kita kan sebelahan" kata Chanyeol sedikit jengkel pada Sehun. tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Sehun.

"Lepaskan Telinga alien! kau bodoh ya! Gara-gara kau kita jadi di juluki pasangan incest! Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti dan pergi jauh-jauh dariku!" kata Sehun marah akan tingkah laku Chanyeol Padanya. bukan apa -apa sebenarnya Sehun menghindar dari Chanyeol karena dia tidak ingin terus-terusan di katai incest oleh teman-temanya.

"Aku kan sudah pernah bilang padamu, aku tidak peduli apa kata orang lain aku ingin selalu bersamamu dan tidak boleh ada yang menghentikannya, siapapun itu!" kata Chanyeol mantap pada Sehun, tatapannya serius dan ini adalah kelemahan seorang Sehun kala mendapati keseriusan dari sepupunya satu ini, dia tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa. Sehun memejamkan matanya dia... ya...dia memang mencintai sepupunya. Dia mencintai Park Chanyeol yang selalu di panggilnya Telinga alien tersebut, tapi...dia terlalu munafik dan takut untuk mengakuinya... dia merasa kan dilema saat ini...

"Ayo kita pulang..." ajak Chanyeol sambil menggandeng tangan Sehun. Dia tersenyum lebar pada Sehun, dan di balas dengan senyum tipis miris dari Sehun. Akhirnya mereka pulang, Chanyeol mempererat genggamanya..._'Ya untuk sekerang seperti ini saja tidak apa-apa_' batin Chanyeol... dia bisa bersama-sama dengan Sehun adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan di dunia. mereka pulang di bawah sinar oranye, sore hari yang membuat kedua nya menjadi sangat romantis.

~Evil antagonist~

Luhan berjalan sendirian menuju sekolah, pagi ini dia sendirian seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, apa Seorang Luhan tidak punya teman? Tentu saja dia punya namun untuk berteman dekat Luhan selalu menutup dirinya. Sebuah hal merepotkan baginya apabila harus terikat dengan hal yang bernama persahabatan. Karena apabila dia mempunyai sahabat maka hubungannya dengan Kim Xiumin Guru tercintanya akan segera terungkap, Luhan bergidik ngeri ketika dia membayangkan apabila suatu saat hubungannya dengan Xiumin ketahuan oleh pihak sekolah.

Tap tap tap

Langkah kaki Luhan berirama menyusuri jalanan menuju sekolahnya, banyak lalu lalang siswa siswi yang juga berjalan di sekitarnya.

"Hai Lu..!" Sapa Namja tinggi dan tampan secara tiba-tiba. Namja itu terlihat sangat Tampan sekali kalau di lihat dari dekat kulitnya yang tan eksotis serta mulus, bibirnya yang marun dan juga senyum kucingnya yang sangat ceria namun tak pernah ada yang tahu bahwa itu adalah senyum palsu terbaik yang pernah ada di dunia.

"Eh..! emm Jongin-ssi?" ucap Luhan sedikit kaget di awal mendapati anak baru di kelasnya yang sekarang sedang menyapanya dan entah mengapa perasaan Luhan menajadi khawatir. Jiwa evilnya berkata_'sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi'_

"Kita berangkat sama-sama,kajja" ajak Namja bernama Kim Jongin itu sambil mengandeng tangan Luhan.

Luhan yang kaget pun melepas gengaman tangan Jongin padanya.

"Ah... ma... maaf Jongin-ssi kita berjalan sendiri-sendiri saja aku tidak suka ka-" belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jongin sudah memotong dengan kata-katanya.

"Kau tidak mau bergandengan denganku? padahal kita kan teman..." ucap Jongin sambil menundukan wajahnya, dia terlihat sangat sedih saat ini. siapa yang tahu kalau itu hanyalah salah satu keahlianya… yaitu **berakting**.

"Jongin-ssi kita memang sekelas tapi bukan berarti kita berteman. Lagi pula aku sama sekali belum mengenal mu... aku permisi dulu" ucap Luhan tegas dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

"Jadi ...kau bukan teman ku? Heh? Luhanie..." ucap Jongin yang kini sudah berdiri sambil menyeringai. Sambil membuka HP nya, dia melirik Luhan yang telah berhenti di tempat lewat ekor matanya.

Luhan membalikan badanya dan betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat sesuatu di dalam HP Jongin. Di dalamnya ada foto dirinya yang sedang berciuman panas dengan Xiumin, Guru sekaligus namjachingunya. saat itu Luhan merasa dunianya akan segera berakhir saat itu juga. Dari dulu insting evilnya tak pernah meleset.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Jongin-ssi!" ucap Luhan dengan tatapan mata yang tajam dan terasa amarah yang tertahan di dalamnya.

"Em? Apa yang ku inginkan? Hahahahhahahaha" Jongin malah tertawa lepas... dan saat ini Jongin malah terlihat seperti psikopat.

"Hahah.. menurutmu... apa yang akan kulakukan? Kau bahkan tidak menganggap ku teman kan? Sepertinya asyik kalau sampai seluruh sekolah mengetahui hal ini.." ucap Jongin dengan seringai nakalnya.

"Kau pikir aku akan terpancing dengan ancaman murahanmu itu? kau kira aku takut..? jangan harap Kim Jongin!" ucap Luhan tegas, bukan apa tapi… Luhan yan terkenal dengan ke Evilanya… memang tak akan mudah untuk di ancam. Apalagi dia adalah seorang yang suka mengancam. Mana mungkin dia akan mampu diancam oleh bocah Tan di depanya. Luhan berbalik untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Memang kalau sampai kalian ketahuan kau paling hanya akan di keluarkan... tapi kalau guru bulat itu...mungkin hidupnya akan berakhir saat itu juga... dia akan di keluarkan dan tidak akan pernah di terima di sekolah manapun juga!" ucap Jongin lagi yang saat ini sudah berada di samping Luhan.

"Tapi… kalau kau mau menjadi teman ku aku janji tidak akan pernah melakukan apa-apa..." bisik Jongin di telinga Luhan, Luahn memejamkan matanya... dia merutuki dirinya sendiri bagaimana bisa dia bisa berurusan dengan iblis Tan macam Jongin! tapi dia juga tidak mau hal-hal buruk menimpa kekasihnya. Seperti yang di katakan Jongin tadi. Sial! Rutuk Luhan kesal disinikah Cerita seorang Luhan berakhir?

"Baiklah aku akan menjadi temanmu...tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan melakukan apapun Jongin-ssi" ucap Luhan dengan wajah sendu penuh dengan penyesalan... dan permohonan, tapi emosi lebih mendominasi disana.

"Yap! Tentu saja... oke mulai sata ini pangil aku Jongin-ah dan… bawakan tas ku, itu sangat berat" ucap Jongin dan melempar tas nya pada Luhan. Luhan mendelik melihat perlakuan Jongin padanya..

"Ka.."

"Kita teman kan...? hem? Luhanie? ~?" belum sempat Luhan memprotes, Jongin sudah duluan menyelanya dengan kata-kata ancaman yang terbungkus manis. Dan saat itu Luhan sadar kata Teman versi Kim Jongin adalah '**Budak'** Luhan lagi- lagi meruntuki dirinya sendiri.. bisa-bisanya dia terjebak dalam perangkap Iblis Ini. 'Apa yang lebih buruk dari menjadi Teman(baca:Budak) dari Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan dengan aroganya di tengah koridor, tidak peduli ada lalu-lalang murid-murid lain disana... dia tetap berjalan lurus seperti koridor itu adalah yang sedari tadi mengikutinya dari belakang sudah sukses terlihat seperti budak... dia membawakan tas Jongin dan mengikuti sang New Kim Evil Jongin dibelakangnya. Lihat bahkan Evil sangat pas di dalam nama Namja Tan itu.

"Pssst.. eh.. itu..Psst..."

"Eh iya... hn yang itu..."

Terdengar bisik-bisik siswa siwa di sekitar Jongin dan Luhan saat Ini entah gosip apa yang sedang _hits_ di bicarakan di sekolah. Jongin menoleh pada Luhan yang saat ini sudah menyetarakan lankahnya dengan Jongin.

"Kau tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Jongin.

"Em.. tidak... aku tidak tahu... tapi sepertinya mereka membicarakan mu..." jawab Luhan dengan tampang lesu. Saat ini dia seperti sudah tidak punya nyawa... dia sudah di cap sebagai budak Apa yang lebih memalukan dari Ini.

"heh!.. Baru dua hari sudah seperti ini, sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan..." ucap Jongin santai dan terus melanjutkan perjalanannya. Namun saat melewati mading langkah Jongin terhenti. Luhan yang menyadarinya juga ikut berhenti, dan mereka membalikan badanya menghadap mading, dan apa yang mereka lihat adalah suatu hal yang mengejutkan bagi Luhan, kalau Jongin... tentu saja dia menyeringai... di mading tersebut terdapat sebuah foto berukuran poster yang sedang mengambarkan siswa dan siswa! yang sedang berciuman intens yang satunya namja berwajah tampan yang sangat terkenal soantero Shin Ki high School dan satunya namja tinggi yang tak kalah tampan. Ya itu adalah foto Kim Jongin dan Wu Kris yang sedang berciuman di kelas kemarin. Bagaimanaka mungkin Jongin malah berseringai mendapati hal tersebut apalagi di bawahnya bertuliskan.

'Murid baru... yang tak kuat menolak pesona sang pangeran'

Jongin melanjutkan langkahnya dan dia akhirnya sampai di depan kelas dia menggeser pintu kelas.

'Sreeeeeek'

Pintu kelas tergeser...dan memperlihatkan isinya. Terlihat pemuda Tampan dengan mata serigalanya yang sedang duduk di bangkunya, dan di pangkuannya terdapat seorang gadis seksi, yang entah dia berasal dari kelas apa, sedang bergelayut manja di leher Kris. terlihat Kris yang sedang bersendau gurau dengan teman-temanya dan terlihat jelas dia sedang meremas bokong seksi gadis di pangkuanya.

"Hai dear... Morning..." sapa Kris pada Jongin tapi dia tetap asyik meremas-remas bokong Gadis di pangkuanya.

Jongin menghampiri mejanya...namun dia tidak menghampiri tempat duduknya dia menghampiri tempat dimana Kris duduk dan bermesraan dengan gadis pelacur itu.

'Set'

'Bruakkk'

Siiiiiiiing...

Semua terdiam mendapati apa yang sedang dilakukan Jongin saat Ini. Yah baru saja Jongin menarik gadis seksy yang duduk di pangkuan Kris dan mendorognya keras hingga gadis itu terjatuh menabrak barisan meja hingga menimbulkan bunyi berisik. Bahkan Seorang Kim Jongin tak pandang bulu untuk membully seseorang. Apa dia membully nenek-nenek juga?

"Jangan pernah menyentuh Kris... sekali lagi aku melihat mu menyentuh Kris...akan ku robek wajah plastik mu itu!" ucap Jongin dingin dengan nada yang menusuk.

Semua yang ada di situ menelan ludah melihat keganasan Jongin, namun... tidak untuk Kris, dia tersenyum lebar mendapati hal itu... dia berdiri dan memeluk JonginNYa. OH bahkan sekarang Kris sudah mengeclaim seorang Kim Jongin

"Saat sedang marah kau menyeramkan... aku jadi ingin tahu apa kau juga menyeramkan saat sedang bercinta" bisik Kris di telinga Jongin... namun semua mengira itu adalah bisikan cinta, lalu dia mencium Jongin singkat, mungkin sebuah ciuman selamat pagi yang sangat manis.. .

Grep

Jongin memeluk Kris erat seperti di tidak mau kehilangan Jongin mulai possessive?. Semua orang yang ada di kelas menyoraki mereka berdua. Seperti baru saja melihat hubungan cinta remaja yang begitu romatis. Kris megecup pucuk kepala Jongin... namun seperkian detik Kris meleberkan matanya... kala medengarkan bisikan Jongin di Sela tengkuknya.

"Cih kau merasa menang heh? Aku tidak mau ada yang menyentuhmu karena hanya akulah orang yang boleh... morobek-robek kulitmu! " ucap Jongin, Lalu bibir lembut Jongin bergerak ke leher Kris...Jongin menjilatnya nya dan berbisik.

"kulit mulus ini... terlau menjijikan!"

"Kau sama sekali tidak pernah memperhintungkan perbuatan mu..." ucap Kris sambil merasakan desiran di bagian perutnya kala Jongin menjilati lehernya.

Kris melepas paksa pelukan Jongin, dan menarik Jongin keluar dari kelas. Ternyata saat ini di luar kelas pun tengah banyak gerombolan siswa yang menyaksikan adegan Kriskai di dalam Kelas tadi. "Kris benar-benar akan melakukanya..." ucap Chanyeol melihat kepergian Kris dan Jongin yang ditarik paksa.

"Apapun itu dia memang seorang Bajingan sejati..." ucap Suho melanjutkan bermain dengan Tab-nya

"Apa aku harus seperti itu terhadap Lay?..." kini kalaian pasti tahu siapa yang berkata.

Siiiiiiiiiing

Semua kelas terdiam dan menatap Chen denngan Tatapan 'Kau benar-benar cari mati'

"A..ada apa?.." tanya Chen polos pada mata-mata di sekelilingnya...

Dan mereka pun makin melas dan prihatin melihat kepolosan Chen.

.

.

.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Jongin pada Kris

"Ke tempat dimana kau harus bertanggung jawab" jawab Kris, suaranya seperti menahan sesuatu... sesuatu yang ingin dia keluarkan... yaitu nafsu... nafsu akibat rangsangan dadakan yang di perbuat oleh Jongin.

'Brak'

Kris membuka pintu UKS dengan kasar sampai siswi yang kebetulan piket menjaga ruang UKS kaget dan terlonjak dari kursinya.

"Ka... kalain mau apa... gu guru sedang cuti... ja.. .jadi... "

"KELUAR!" bentak Kris pada siswi yang tak berdosa itu

Siswi tu pun keluar dengan terbirit birit setelah mendapat bentakan Kris yang sangat menyeramkan.

Bruk!

"Sret. Sret...Sret."

Kris mebanting tubuh Jongin di tempat tidur lalu dia menindihi Jongin dan merobek-robek seragam Jongin. Kris mulai melumat punting Jongin dan Menggigitnya Kasar , lalu dia turun keperut Jongin... di jilati pusar Jongin dengan lidahnya.. hingga membuat Jongin mendesah hebat..

"Engh... brengsek! Engh...Berhenti.. menjilati pusarku!.. ahnnnnh.." desah Jongin penuh umpatan ,dia meremas Rambut pirang Kris... namun kemudian dia menciptakan sebuah seringai.

"Karena... menjilati engh.. pusar... adalah tindakan orang pah...engh...payah...!"

'SET'

Kris kini menjambak rambut Jongin. Kepala Jongin pun mengadah namun tatapanya kebawah untuk melihat wajah murka Kris dia meyerinagi lagi..

"Apa aku salah kalau kau adalah orang payah..?" ledek Jongin pada Kris, Namun tanpa Jongin sadari, Kris sudah menurunkan Celana dan juga Celana dalam miliknya. Dan entah sejah kapan juga resleting kris sudah turun dan menunjukan libido Kris yang sudah sangat menegang.

"Ahhhh..." Jongin berteriak keras kala secara tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang memasuki Lubangnya.

"Ah...sempit... sepertinya ini yang pertama bagimu... sebenarnya aku bukan peggemar perawan namun...aku tidak keberatan kalau harus menjadi yang pertama untumu...hn?.." ucap Kris saat tiba-tiba dia sudah berusaha memaksukan kebanggannya ke dalam liang Jongin.

"Ahhh.. kh kau..eng.. cih!" rancau Jongin kala mendapati perlakuan kasar Kris padanya.

"Kheh!... kau mau berucap apa? Hn? Kau mau memanggil ku payah..lagi? Hn"

'Slruup'

Ucap Kris sambil menjilati bahu Jongin dan membuat kismark di sana dia tetap berusaha memasukan miliknya pada tempat sempit Jongin..

'Brak'

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!" tiba-tiba masuk namja manis yang di kenal sebagai ketua komite disippline Lay

"Cih!" Kris menghentikann aktifitasnya...yang belum bisa di sebut sukses

"Ahhhhh.." desah Jongin saat Kris mengeluarkan miliknya yang hanya bisa masuk sedikit. Bahkan belum ¼ nya

"Kalian..keterlaluan !cepat berpakaian dan ikut dengan ku..!" perintah Lay kepada Kris dan Jongin namun perintah berpakaian hanya di tujukan kepada Jongin.

Jongin duduk dengan rambut berantakan dan banyak kissmark di daerah bahu dan dada. Dia melihat pakaian nya yang sudah dirobek-robek oleh Kris, tentu itu tidak bisa di pakai lagi kan? Namun setelah itu di merasakan kain meyelimuti badanya... dia menoleh pada Kris yang sekarang tengah bertelanjang dada. Kris mengenakan seragamnya pada Jongin. Dia memasukan tangan Jongin pada lengan seragam dan mengancingkannya, lalu dia juga merapikan rambut Jongin dengan tangannya... Wajah Kris datar saat melakukan hal janggal itu. Jongin hanya mengerutkan alis mendapati perlakuan sayang dari Kris. Setelah merasa Jongin sudah rapi Kris tersenyum pada Jongin dan menepuk kepala Jongin.

"Mianhae..." Ucap Kris... sangat pelan dengan senyum yang tulus walau kadar ketulusanya tidak bisa terdeteksi.

Jongin Tercengang mendengar kata sakral bagi orang jahat seperti mereka... Apa Jongin tidak salah dengar... namun dia yakin dia sama sekali tidak salah dengar...Jongin pun menyunggingkan senyum tipis sambil bergumam

"Ya.." ucapnya, namun Wu Kris sudah duluan kelur dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

"Kau cantik sekali Boa..."ucap seorang lelaki berkulit putihdan rambut hitam tampan.

"Ahhh.. ehn...Kang-ah.. kita tidak boleh melakukannya disini..." balas Boa wanita paruh baya namun masih sangat terlihat cantik itu. yang saat ini menjabat sebagai guru seni tari di Shin Ki High school. Sambil memberi kissmark di tengkuk sang kekasih.

Kang Ta Kepala Sekola di Shin Ki high School sedang mengulum dada besar Boa dan memberi sedikit kismark di bagian leher dan dadanya...

"Ah..Boa ijinkan aku melakukanya disini... aku sudah tid-.."

Tok tok tok !

" Kang ta sonsaengnim saya Lay membawa Kim Jongin dan Wu Kris untuk mengahap"

ucap Lay sang ketua komite disiplin di balik pintu.

"Ah..! ya.. tunggu sebentar Lay-ssi aku sedang membereskan arsip" dusta Kang ta yang saat itu sebenarnya sedang bingung menyembunyikan keberadaan Boa. Sebenarnya tak usah disembunyikan pun taka pa kan?

Sedangkan di luar Jongin dan Kris mengerutkan dahinya... bagi orang jahat tidak sulit untuk mengetahui kegugupan orang dari nada bicaranya mereka... sedangkan Lay tentu saja dia tidak sadar karena dia dalah type orang baik penegak kebenaran.

"Masuklah" ucap Kang ta dari dalam

Saat pintu sudah terbuka terlihat Kang ta duduk di kursinya dengan tangan memenggang bolpoint serta berbagai berkas yang ada di meja. Saat itu Kris dan Jongin makin mengerutkan dahi mereka... jelas-jelas tadi Kang ta tidak sedang membereskan berkasnya.

Seringai di bibir keduanya pun muncul kala mereka mendapati sebuah tanda kemerahan di bagian leher Kang ta. Bagi bajingan seperti Kris bukanlah hal sulit untuk membedakan kismark yang masih baru dan yang di buat kemarin.

Hukuman apa yang akan di dapatkan oleh keduanya... namun apa benar mereka yang akan mendapat hukuman atau sebaliknya?... siapa yang tahu tentang pemikiran kedua tokoh antagonist ini.

TBC….

Hmmm bagaimana chapter ini? Makin seru kan? Hyahahhahahaa

Makanya kalau mau bokernya lancar and fic nya cepet di update…

Silahkan review terlebih dahulu okehh~~

Yang gk review gw sumpahin mimpi 3somean sama sule n Tukul

eL


	3. Chapter 3

**GROWL © EL**

**KRISKAI**

**CH 3**

"Suho sebaiknya kita hentikan ini semua, aku sudah memiliki suami... dan kau adalah muridku" ucap Kyungsoo Tegas pada Suho.

" Tsk! orang yang memukulimu seperti ini masih kau sebut suami?" ucap Suho sambil memegang memar di pelipis Kyungsoo.

" Suho sudahlah sebaiknya kau pulang... kau sudah mendapatkan hadiahnya kan." ucap Kyungsoo sembil menampik tangan Suho yang memegang pelipisnya.

"..." Suho diam, ya... dia memang sudah mendapatkan hadiah... hadiah yang selalu di berikan oleh Kyungsoo, saat Suho berhasil menyelesaikan sebuah soal sulit atau saat Suho mendapat nilai sempurna di bidang Matematika... Hadiah itu hanyalah sebuah ciuman panas dengan sang guru... hadiah yang sungguh fantastik bukan? Namun apa sebenarnya itu yang diinginkan Suho? Mungkin memang Suho yang memulai ini semua, di saat dia menjadi murid bandel dan tak pernah mendapat nilai bagus Kyungsoo datang sebagai sosok dewasa yang selalu memperhatikan Suho, dia menyuruhnya berubah dan menjadi murid yang pintar walau tetap saja bandel. Akhirnya mereka membuat suatu perjajnjian dimana Suho akan berubah kalau Kyungsoo mau memberi hadiah ciuman disaat Suho mendapat nilai bagus atau bisa mengerjakan soal sulit di depan. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu Suho yang pada awalnya hanya mencari kesenangan belaka menjadi terobsesi kepada Gurunya. Dia ..tenggelam dalam permainannya sendiri.

"Suho… Suho..!" suara tegas Kyungsoo membangunkan Suho dari lamunan panjanagnya.

"Kerjakan soal nomor 15" perintah Kyungsoo. Dan Suho pun berdiri dari bangkunya. Dia berseringai saat mengambil spidol di tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kuharap kau tidak bosan memberi hadiah kepadaku" bisik Suho sangat pelan hingga tak ada yang bisa mendengarnya kecuali mereka berdua .Suho pun mengerjakan soalnya dengan teliti, suasana kelas yang sepi tak seperti biasanya. Chen yang sedang molor di balik bukunya sedangkan Chanyeol sedang berkhayal dengan melihat foto Sehun di HP-nya...sedangkan tokoh utama kita... tentu saja mereka masih menjalani hukuman. Hukuman? Apa mungkin seorang seperti mereka rela di hukum? Entahlah...

.

.

.

"Kangta sonsaengnim mereka telah melakukan tindakan asusila di lingkungan sekolah, saya harap anda bisa memberei hukuman yang pantas pada mereka" ucap Lay pada Kangta yang sudah meletakan bolpoin di tempatnya.

"Hn, baiklah Lay-ssi kau boleh keluar." ucap Kangta tegas.

"Baik Kangta sonsaengnim" Ucap Lay di akhiri dengan bungkuan badan, dan dia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Wu Kris kau sama sekali tidak berubah...Dimana seragammu? Kau pikir sedang berada dimana?" ucap Kangta pada Kris yang tengah bertelanjang dada.

"Hn.." jawaban Kris ambigu. Sambil melirik kearah Jongin

"Tsk! " Kangta mengumpat dia sangat jengkel sekali dengan Wu satu ini, kalau bukan karena dia anak dari Sahabatnya mungkin dia sudah mengeluarkan Kris dari dulu.

"Lalu kau Jongin-ssi Kau masih dua hari disini, dan kau sudah berbuat hal yang fatal" Kangta memincingkan matanya melihat seragam Jongin yang sedikit kebesaran

"Dan apa yang kau paJongin Itu adalah Seragam Kris?" tanya Kangin mengintimidasi.

"Ya... ini seragam Kris" jawab Jongin enteng dia meyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi begitupun juga Kris, yang sedang berwajah bosan dan malas menjalani kegiatan ini.

"Lalu di mana seragam mu?" Tanya Kangin lagi mengintimidasi.

"Di sobek oleh Kris dan sudah tidak bisa di paJongin lagi" ucap Jongin lagi-lagi dengan entengnya... tanpa beban sama sekali.

Kangta memiijit keningnya dia sedikit frustasi menaggapi murid-murid seperti Jongin dan Kris.

"Jadi kalian benar-benar melakukanya di dalam sekolah? Kalian tahu kalau itu melanggar aturan sekolah! Kenapa kalian masih melakukannya!" marah Kangta kepada Jongin dan Kris.

Srek!

"Ach" tedengar suara kesakitan sorang Wanita di ruangan Kangta. Bagaimana tidak?, barusan Jongin tengah menginjak Rambut seseorang yang mencuat keluar dari kolong meja kerja Kangta, dan menggesernya kebelakang dengan keras.

"Kangta Sonsaengnim aku tidak peduli kau mau menghukum kami seperti Apa... Namun aku juga tidak akan Peduli yang akan terjadi padamu dan seseorang di bawah mejamu kalau pihak yayasan mengetahui kefatalan kalian..." ucap Jongin dengan seringai kemenangannya.

"Aah, terlebih lagi kepala yayasana andalah mertua mu" Ucap Kris menambahkan. Dan hey jangan lupa seringai itu. Terbentuk indah di wajahnya

"A..apa maksud Kalian!" sentak Kangta yang kini sudah berdiri dan berkeringat dingin.

"Orang yang menandai lehermu payah sekali Kangta sonsaengnim..." cibir Yunho mengejek

Duk

Kepala Boa terbentur atap meja saat dia hendak bediri, dia geram dikatai Kris payah..

"Naif sekali kalian pikir kalian siapa? … kalian bahkan tidak mempunyai bukti apa-apa... coba saja melapor pada Yayasan dan tunggu siapa yang akan di keluarkan dari sini... lagi pula kalian pikir aku tidak punya hak untuk mengeluarkan kalian? Aku punya! Kalian lupa kalau aku adalah Kepala Sekolah disini!" ucap Kangta dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Bocah kau pikir kau lebih hebat dari pada aku..!" kini Boa sudah keluar dari persembunyianya dan menampakan wajah cantik serta mulut pedasnya.

"Cih ternyata kau...songsaenim " ucap Kris kala mengetahui yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di kolong meja adalah Boa sensei guru Seni mereka. Sekaligus rivalnya dalam urusan melukis.

Tit!

"_Naif sekali kalian pikir kalian siapa? … kalian bahkan tidak mempunyai bukti apa-apa... coba saja melapor pada Yayasan dan tunggu siapa yang akan di keluarkan dari sini... lagi pula kalian pikir aku tidak punya hak untuk mengeluarkan kalian? Aku punya! Kalian lupa kalau aku adalah Kepala Sekolah disini!"_

"_Bocah kau pikir kau lebih hebat dari pada aku..!"_

"Sekarang kami jadi punya bukti... Bagaimana Kangta sonsaengnim? kau mengeluarkan kami dari sekolah dan kalian juga akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ... Ah.. ditambah kalian juga tidak akan pernah mendapat pekerjaan di sekolahan manapun...dan tentu saja juga menanggung malu." ucap Jongin setelah mematikan rekaman suara Kangta dan Boa di HP-nya, sungguh orang jahat yang penuh antisipasi.

"Jangan lupakan amukan mertua dan istrimu.." tambah Kris

"Kalian tidak lebih dari dua orang dewasa yang sangat naif… " ucap Kris, dia berdiri dan mengandeng tangan Jongin, dan menuntunnya untuk keluar dari ruangan Laknat itu.

BLAM!

Suara pintu menggelegar meninggalkan Kangta dan Boa yang tengah terbatu di tempat.

.

.

.

Kris menggenggam tangan Jongin erat, mereka berjalan di koridor yang sepi, hening menyelimuti mereka hanya samar-samar suara guru yang sedang mengajar yang terdengar di telinga mereka. Kris menuntun Jongin menaiki tangga dan terus seperti itu. Jongin mngerutkan alisnya ia bingung mau di ajak kemana dia. Tentu arah tangga ini tidak menuju kelasnya.

"Kau ternyata tak lebih dari pembual besar yang banyak omong," Kris memecahkan keheningan mereka.

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang mengatai aku 'payah' dan brengseknya lagi ..kau adalah seorang VirginAss "lanjut Kris dengan penekanan di kata Virginass

Jongin menatap Kris yang bertelanjang dada, dia tidak munafik Jongin menyadari Kris memang tampan dan juga sangat seksi. Namun Jongin segera mengalihkan pandangannya yang hampir terbius oleh _pheromone_ Kris.

"Terserah... " ucap Jongin enteng tak mau memperpanjang masalah. Dia memang bukan seorang perjaka. Tidur dngan wanita dan juga pria memang sudah biasa baginya, namun menjadi seorang Bottom atau seorang Uke adalah yang pertama baginya. bahkan dalam angan-angannya tak pernah terbesit sekalipun bahwa dia akan jadi sorang uke. Jongin masih VirginAss sampai saat ini, karena sampai sekarang di belum menemukan Laki-laki yang tepat untuk mendapatkan VirginAss-nya.

"Cih! Payah sekali.." Ucap Kris dengan nada dingin mengejek.

Braak.

Setelah mengatai Jongin payah Kris mendobrak kasar pintu di atap sekolah.. lalu Kris menuntun Jongin menuju tempat yang dia inginkan. Kris sedikit bergidik kedinginan kala angin musim semi menerjang kulitnya yang mulus. Dia duduk dan bersandar di dinding pembatas lalu dia menarik tangan Jongin yang masih Ia genggam dan berhasil membuat Jongin duduk menghadap di pangkuan Kris. Angin mulai menerpa rambut depan Jongin yang terurai menutupi keningnya... Kris yang melihatnya mulai menyingkirkan helaian-helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah Jongin. Kris mencium bibir Jongin... menciumnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati... ciuman yang beda dari biasanya bahkan mungkin ciuman yang pertama dia lakukan dengan lembut. Tidak lama Kris melepas ciumanya... mereka saling metatap...mata Serigala Kris bertabrakan dengan lautan hitam Jongin.

Saat itu Kris sadar kalau Jongin memang benar-benar indah. Kris merangkum pipi Jongin dan mulai menjilati bibir Jongin lalu merayap kepipi kenyalnya. Saliva Kris meleleh di pipi Jongin hingga turun ke dagu dan lehernya, Jongin memejamkan sebelah matanya geli...kini Kris mulai menjilati pelipis Jongin dan turun lagi ke pipi.

"Ngnhhhhh..." desah Jongin yang merasa punting kirinya tengah di cubit lembut oleh Kris...

"Kau tahu kini kau sudah seperti pelacur-pelacur itu..." bisik Kris di telinga Jongin dia berseringai dan menatap Jongin remeh. Namun dia sedikit tercekat saat mendapati Jongin tersenyum Iblis padanya. Tangan Jongin mulai menyentuh pipi halus Kris lalu...

"ARGHH...!" Kris mengerang hebat merasakan perih di wajahnya, darah mengalir di daerah pipinya... Jongin berdiri dan menendang kemaluan Kris.

"ARRG! BRENGSEK!" Kris mengeram menahan sakit di bagian fitalnya.

"Seorang pelacur tidak akan merobek muka dan menendang kemaluan pelangganya..." ucap Jongin sinis. Lalu Jongin pun melangkah menjauh dari tempat Kris Namun bukan Kris namanya kalau mau di perlakukan seperti ini... apalagi oleh sorang seperti Kim Jongin.

Brak..

"Ach...!" Jongin kesakitan lantaran Kris menarik rambutnya dan membantingnya menempel pada tembok, Kris menggencet tubuh Jongin hingga pipi Jongin menyatu dengan tembok... Jongin meringis menahan sakit di bagian mukanya. Ia sadar saat ini darah segar pasti keluar dari mulutnya karena benturan keras tadi... karena dia merasakan sensasi asin di dalam mulutnya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah kulepaskan lagi!" desis Kris di telinga Jongin penuh penekanan dan amarah.

Sret

Kris menarik ikat pinggangnya dan melilitkannya di kedua tangan Jongin, Jongin yang tangannya terikat kebelakang, hanya meringis masih merasakan sakit di bagian mukanya yang masih tetap menempel pada tembok. Dia mulai melucuti Celana Jongin beserta dalamanya. Dan..

"ARGHH...!BRENGSEK HENTIKAN! ARRGH...! INI SAKIT KEPARAT!" teriak Jongin dengan bentakan saat merasakan liangnya mulai di masuki secara paksa dan kasar oleh milik Kris.

"FUCK! DIAM!" bentak Kris balik kepada Jongin dan masih berusaha menjebol lubang Jongin yang memang sangat sempit itu.

"Tsk! Sial sem...pit!" Kris berusaha mencari titik paling terdalam Jongin dan menembuasnya namun Itu pun perlu usaha besar.

"ARGH..! hentikn BODOH!" Jongin masih berteriak kesakitan namun tak di gubris oleh Kris.

"ARGH..! BRENG..ARGH..SEK!" Jongin makin berteriak kala Kris makin kasar dengan usahanya.

"Apa begitu caranya memohon Hn?" Kris menghentikan sejenak usahanya namun tetap menanam sebagian miliknya pada lubang Jongin. Dia mencubit kasar punting Jongin possessive. Kris mulai menjilati tengkuk Jongin, Dan itu pun sukses membuat Jongin mendesah secara otomatis. Kris berseringai dan masih tetap menjilati tengkuk Jongin kala mendengar desahan Jongin yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku akan menghentikan ini kalau kau mau bersujud dan mencium kaki ku" desis Kris di telinga Jongin penuh penekanan. Dia beseringai dan berlanjut menjilati mata Jongin yang sedikit mengeluarkan air mata akibat kesakitan. Namun dia tidak menangis sama sekali. Itu sedikit membuat Kris heran padahal kalau Jongin menangis mungkin akan lebih seru batinya. Sungguh benar-benar orang yang kejam bukan?

"Ya... biklah.." ucap Jongin sambil memejamkan matanya merasakan sakit di bagian bawahnya walau belum sukses di jebol oleh Kris namun masih begitu perih rasanya.

Kris terdiam kala mendengar jawaban Jongin. Dia tidak menyangka seorang seperti Jongin yang notabenya sama dengan dirinya, mau menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Namun kemudia Kris melepas miliknya yang tadi masih tertanam di dalam diri Jongin, dia berseringai dan menjambak rambut hitam Jongin.

"Cepat lakukan.." ucap Kris dan melepas jambakannya.

Jongin jatuh tersungkur dengan celana yang melorot, baju sedikit kebesaran yang acak-acakan, rambut yang mulai berantakan, dan juga tangan yang terikat di belakang.

Dia mulai merangkak ke kaki Kris di benar-benar bersujud dan mencium kaki Kris. Kris yang melihat itu hanya berekspresi datar dia tidak lagi berseringai entah apa yang dia rasakan saat ini, tapi melihat Jongin yang seperti itu membuat sesuatu di dalam hatinya seperti tersayat oleh pedang. Kris mengerutkan alisnya dia bingung dengan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini... perasaan yang sama seperti saat dia melihat Jongin yang telanjang dan menundukan kepalanya di UKS, dan saat ini perasaan itu makin besar menghantam hati Kris kala melihat Jongin dengan keadaan yang makin parah.

Dia sudah pernah melakukan BDSM dengan banyak wanita sebelumnya, namun dia sama sekali tak merasakan apa-apa, hanya rasa senang, dan gembira saja kala melihat wanita-wanita itu kesakitan namun kini beda...kenapa dia begitu sakit kala mendapati Jongin bersujud padanya dengan penampilan yang mengenaskan. Bukan kah ini yang dia inginkan?.. _**'membuat Jongin bersujud padangaya'**_ yah.. tapi sekarang dia sadar sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak menginginkan ini...dia sama sekali tidak mau melihat Jongin begini…

Kris mulai berjongkok dan mengambil bahu Jongin, dia merengkuh Jongin ke dalam pelukannya, sebuah pelukan yang sama sekali belum pernah dia lakukan pada Siapapun di dunia ini. sebuah pelukan sayang dan cinta penuh dengan perlindungan...

"**Maaf…"** Jongin tercekat saat mendengar kata-kata sakral itu lagi... Namun sebagai orang jahat sepertinya. Dia sangat tahu mana permintaan maaf yang benar-benar tulus dan tidak. Dari ucapan maaf yang sangat pelan dari Kris dia tahu ada ketulusan di dalamnya, bagi orang jahat seperti mereka kata maaf adalah kata-kata paling tabu untuk di ucapkan. Namun sekali mengucapkanya, mereka tidak akan hanya main-main. Jongin bingung apa yang sedang dia rasakan saat ini, tadi saat dia harus bersujud dan mencium kaki Kris dia sudah bersumpah akan membunuh Kris. Namun saat ini mungkin dia harus rela dihukum para iblis karena sudah mulai merasa tidak akan pernah menepati sumpahnya. Karena dia merasa sangat nyaman di pelukan Kris... dia juga... sudah memaafkan Kris. Hanya dengan satu kata** 'maaf'** yang sangat sakral... mereka bisa bersatu...aura negative bertemu aura negative bercampur jadi satu dan akan menjadi aura positive. Hukum alam memang begitu kan?

.

.

.

ceklek

Suara pintu terbuka dan menampilkan ruangan serba putih milik Dr. Wu Yunho.

" Kris bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk ruangan orang" ucap Yunho yang mendapati adiknya masuk dengan muka sedikit lecet di bagian pipi. Yunho mengerutkan dahinya 'tumben Kris bisa terluka' batinya heran mendapati tukang kelahi seperti adiknya bisa terluka terlebih lagi itu di bagian wajah. Kris tidur di kasur pasien tanpa menghiraukan kakaknya.

"Kenapa wajahmu?" tanya Yunho menghampiri Kris dan mulai mengambil peralatan untuk mengobati luka Kris.

"..."alih-alih menjawab hanya hening yang di dapatkan oleh Yunho. Ya Kris memang tidak bisa akrab dengan kakanya entah karena faktor apa... padahal dulu waktu kecil Kris begitu manja pada Yunho.

"Hahhhh..." Yunho hanya mendengus.. jengah mendapati sikap adiknya yang tak pernah berubah.

Yunho mulai mengobati luka Kris dengan teliti sedangkan Kris hanya memejamkan matanya tanpa memprotes sedikit pun.

.

.

.

Jongin duduk di sofa panjang di apartemennya... di apartemennya nampak sepi dan sunyi walau saat ini dia melihat ke arah LCD TV 32 inci yang menyiarkan acara humor namun dia sama sekali tidak tertawa... matanya memang melihat ke arah TV matanya kosong dan terlihat sangat kesepian dan pikiranya... entah melayang kemana.

~GROWL~

"Hai Luh!" sapa Jongin ceria pada Luhan yang sedang berjalan sendiri menuju sekolah.

Bruk

Jongin melempar tasnya pada Luhan. Luhan yang hendak memprotes pun mengurungkan niatnya...karena pasti dia akan di dianancam dengan kata-kata **'kita teman kan?..'** Luhan harus mulai terbiasa dengan ini.

"Luh-chan aku lapar.." rengek Jongin sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Luhan malas.

"Heheeh belikan roti rasa mocca yang ada di sana" kata Jongin sambil nyengir kuda menunjuk toko kue di seberang jalan. Luhan menoleh padaJongin

"Kau beli sendiri saja... aku bukan budak mu Kim Jongin!" bentak Luhan pada Jongin sambil membanting tas Jongin

Jongin tertunduk lesu... Dia mengambil HP di kantongnya dan mulai memencet keypad Hpnya...

"Lu...kita berakhir di sini saja..." ucap Jongin sambil menunjukan Hpnya yang akan memencet tombol _Sent_ untuk mengirim foto LuMin kepada semua Orang di sekolah...

"Tidakkkkk...! baiklah baiklah aku belikan kumohon jangan... Jongin " ucap Luhan yang tegang mendapati fotonya akan disebarkan via Line oleh Jongin. Luhan mengambil tas Jongin yang di bantingnya tadi dan berlari menuju toko roti di seberang jalan.

"Sial sial sial!" teriak Luhan sambil berjalan kesal menuju toko roti.

Jongin berseringai geli mendapati Luhan begitu mudah di kuasai...

Saa Jongin tengah menunggu Luhan yang sedang membelikanya roti. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sport berwarna biru dongker berhenti tepat di depan Jongin lalu sang pengendara yang berseragam sama dengan Jongin dan berwajah tampan keluar dari mobilnya. Jongin mengerutkan dahi saat menyadari Kris lah yang pemilik mobil mahal itu.

Sret

Kris menarik tangan Jongin dan menuntunya memasuki mobilnya. Jongin Yang di perlakukan begitu secara tiba-tiba hanya tersenyum geli dan menurut saja... mungkin kalau namja biasa akan berteriak dan memprotes atau malah baku hantam. Tapi Jongin dia kan bukan Namja biasa... mobil pun melaju cepat meninggalkan Luhan yang geram sambil meremas roti mocca pesanan Jongin.

"Dasar sialan!" teriak Luhan pada Jongin dan Kris yang tentu saja tidak dapat mendengarnya.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba namun pandangannya tetap mengarang ke depan... Jongin menatap Kris dengan senyum sinis

"Heh.. kau peduli?" Jongin menjawab dengan angkuhnya. Kris pun hanya berwajah datar menaggapi jawaban dari Jongin.

Kris menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah restoran _breakfast, _Kris keluar dari mobilnya dan menunggu Jongin keluar sendiri... saat Jongin sudah keluar Kris menggandeng tangan Jongin dan mengajaknya masuk kedalam. Mereka benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih...

Mereka pun Sarapan berdua... dengan sangat Romantis Jongin menyuapi Kris... dan menyuapi dirinya sendiri. Dan pandangan Kris pun tak pernah lepas dari Namja manis di sampingnya. Namun tak ada yang menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka.

"Kau tahu? kau orang yang paling brengsek yang pernah kutemui..." ucap Jongin sambil menyuapkan sesuap sendwich pada Kris. Kris menerimanya dan mulai mengunyah sendwich yang ada di mulutnya.

"Kau namja terjalang yang pernah ku kenal... dan juga paling menggairahkan" ucap Kris sambil sedikit menguyah sisa-sisa sendwich di mulutnya.

"Ah... jadi kau pengemar Namja jalang ya? Hahaha" ucap Jongin sambil tertawa kecil dan mulai menyuapi Kris lagi. Sedangkan Kris hanya mengangkat bahunya, cuek.

Sungguh percakapan yang frontal... namun sungguh aneh, mereka sungguh terlihat romantis Jongin sampai rela menyuapai Kris namun kenapa obrolan mereka begitu frontal?.

Tanpa disadari oleh sekelilingnya ternyata tangan kanan Kris tengah berada dalam Selanhkangan Jongin dan menyentuhkan sebuah pisau lipat pada paha Jongin... Kris tengah mengancam Jongin dan menyuruhnya untuk menyuapai Kris...sungguh cara memohon yang sangat ekstrim.

Setelah suapan terakhir Kris mencium bibir Jongin lembut, sebuah _kissing morning_ yang sangat lembut. Dia melumat agak dalam namun tak lama kemudian Kris melepasnya.

"Ada mayones.." Ucapnya sambil berseringai kecil.

"Cepat singkirkan benda itu"ucap Jongin manis sambil membelai wajah Kris yang berbekas cakar di pipnya.

"Sebelum aku menambah luka ini makin dalam" lanjutnya masih dengan senyum lembut tapi palsunya.

"Hahahaha... kau lucu sekali sayang"

cup

Kris mengecup bibir Jongin singkat setelah menertawakan Jongin, lalu dia menyimpan pisau lipatnya di saku dan mengandeng tangan Jongin untuk keluar dari restoran tersebut...

Tanpa mereka sadari keduanya mulai dari kemarin selalu saja bergandengan tangan...dan keduanya juga tak ada yang memprotes kegiatan itu...

karena bagi mereka bergandengan tangan seperti itu... adalah hal yang menenangkan bagi keduanya.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari juga... keduanya telah saling melengkapi sebuah ruang kosong dan sunyi di dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

**TBC**

**Awawawawawawawaww**

**Kriskai update saya gak nyangla kalau fic ini di jadiin kriskai bakal keren banget LOL (narsis) **

**Oke… jadi saya mau sedikit curhat.**

**Saya kemarin2 liat miracle of decembernya eXo~ **

**Ya tuhan saya nagis mina-san… nagis beneran gak boong~ (duhh lebay)**

**Saya ampek mikir apa cumin saya yang nangis liat MV ini LOL?**

**Sehun chanyeol tao itu bikin hati saya mencelos…**

**Dan Kriskai di MV itu lovely bangetttt~~ ya olohh kai makin hari makin imut gak bias di tolong. **

**Dan buat reader2 yang mau follow twitter silahkan (el_wufanokai)**

**Kalau mau di follback silahkan mantion dulu yah.. saya biar tahu oke ^^.**

**Oke de gitu aja see youuu lophe u**

**Gak review gak di sayang ama kriskai… **

**khekkekekke**


	4. Chapter 4

**GROWL**

**KrisKai**

A/N : fic ini penuh dengan **typos** yang meraja lela.

Faktor: 1 saya sudah males (gak ada waktu) ngedit jadi hanya saya replace nama saja

2 saya bukannya gak niat. Tapi plissss ngertiin saya. Saya kerjaannya padat. Di samping saya juga ingin teman-teman kriskai Shipper sekalian ada bacaan.

3 Dan **Kemampuan menulis saya memang masih sangat jauh untuk di bilang bagus.** Saya tidak pernah menekuni satra waktu di bangku sekolah. Namun saya berusaha membuat fanfic untuk membuat orang senang.

Terima kasih untuk semua Reader yang sudah mau membaca fanfic saya.

I love u all KrisKai shipper

No mater how 'not real' they are

Because their love more than REAL.

Enjoy

Chen duduk di bangku taman sambil memandang air mancur yang indah, lalu dia menemukan siluet pemuda tampan dan manis yang sedang bermain air dengan riangnya. Mata beningnya memancarkan kebahagiaan, senyum ceriannya memancarkan kehidupan. Chen merasa seperti di fatamorgana kala melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah itu.

"Lay..." gumamnya... melayang layang...

"Lay..."

"La-"

BYUR!

"Argh...!" Chen terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya kala merasakan basah di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Noona ! Tidak bisakah kau membangunkanku secara normal saja! Tsk!" marah Chen pada Kim Ahra kakak semata wayang Chen.

Plak!

Ahra memukul kepala Chen dengan tangan monsternya

"Kau kira ini sudah jam berapa heh? Sule sule sule saja dari tadi! Cepat Mandi!" marah Ahra Sambil melempar handuk pada Chen.

"Noona! namanya itu L A Y! bukan SULE! marah Chen tak terima nama namja idamannya di ganti-ganti oleh sang kakak. Ahra memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Aku tidak peduli mau namanya siapa saja. Sekarang cepat mandi dasar pemalas!" kini Ahra sudah mengeluarkan aura kegelapannya dan itu sukses membuat Chen terbirit-birit ke kamar mandi.

"Tsk! kenapa aku harus punya kakak sekejam dia" rutuk Chen pada dirinya sendiri. Yah Chen memang sering sekali bangun siang dan mepet, tetapi apa mau dikata karena sekolahnya hanya10 langkah dari rumahnya.

.

.

.

Kris memarkir Mobil mewahnya di parkiran luar sekolah. Memang di sekolahnya tidak di sediakan tempat parkir untuk siswa. Banyak siswa kaya lainya yang memarkirkan mobilnya di area itu. Area jalan panjang dan teduh karena di samping kanan dan kiri terdapat pohon-pohon yang rindang. Kris keluar dari Mobilnya dan menunggu Jongin untuk keluar sendiri. Namun sekitar 30 detik Jongin tak kunjung keluar dari mobil. Kris mengerutkan alisnya sedikit kesal karena Jongin tak kunjung keluar. Ia pun memngampiri Jongin, dia membuka pintu mobil dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan _'apa yang sedang kau lakukan sial'_ Jongin tak kunjung berdiri dari kursi jok yang nyaman. Kris memutar bola matanya bosan .

"Tsk manja sekali..." ucapnya sambil memasukan setengah badanya pada mobil dan melepaskan _safety belt_ Jongin, setelah terlepas dia mengecup bibir Jongin singkat. Jongin yang di perlakukan bak putri pun hanya berseringai penuh dengan kemenangan. Jongin keluar dari mobil dan pintu mobil di banting oleh Kris. Yah walau mobilnya sendiri dia tidak pernah sayang pada benda mewah itu. Kini posisi Jongin tengah terhimpit antara body mobil dan Kris. Jongin berseringai.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya... pertanyaan penuh ejekan pada Kris. Kris hanya berwajah datar, tangan nya tetap berada di samping badan Jongin, menempel pada body mobil.

"Kau... merasa senang di perlakukan seperti putri? Apa sebentar lagi aku perlu menggendongmu ala _bridal stye_l menuju kelas? Heh?" tanya Kris dengan wajah datar Namun matanya menusuk pada Jongin. Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis geli.

"Tidak... " ucap Jongin Sambil menyentuh pipi Kris. Kris memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan tangan kiri Jongin di Kulit wajahnya. Kini tangan kanan Krisyang mengantung mulai merangkak ke atas menyentuh tangan Jongin yang berada di pipinya, dia mengereser tangan Jongin menuju bibirnya, dan di ciumnya aroma maskulin yang menyeruah dari tangan harum Jongin.

"Melihat orang sepertimu melakukan pekerjaan budak adalah hal yang menyenangkan..." ucap Jongin sambil melihat Kris yang masih mencium telapak tangannya. Kris membuka matanya. Dia menurunkan tangan kirinya yang menempel pada mobil dan turun ketangan Jongin yang mengantung bebas.

"Terserah..." ucapnya lalu menarik dan mengandeng tangan Jongin, berjalan menuju sekolah mereka. Jongin tersenyum sinis dan juga geli saat memandangi tangannya yang di genggam erat oleh Kris. Sekarang dia sadar kalau Kris selalu saja menggandeng tangannya. Saat menuju UKS , saat menuju ruang Kangta, saat menuju atap sekolah, saat tadi sarapan di restoran dan...saat ini. Kris selalu saja menggengam tangannya.

"Kau punya hobi yang aneh... menggandeng tangan seseorang...hahahaha menjijikan" ucap Jongin mengejek dengan tawa dan nada suara yang sinis, ia menoleh pada tangannya yang memang sedari kemarin selalu saja mengandeng tangan putih nan mulus namja Tampan di sampingnya. Kris mengedarkan pandangannya kedepan mencoba untuk tak peduli.

"Cih!, jadi kau juga suka hal yang menjijikan..." ejek balik Kris pada Jongin , karena Kris juga tak pernah mendapati Jongin menolak atau memprotes tindakanya. Jongin membuang mukanya sambil berdecak kesal. Yah dia memang tidak pernah memprotes apabila di gandeng oleh Kris, dia menyadarinya... Kris pun hanya membuat seulas senyum geli dan mengejek namun pandangannya tetap lurus kedepan.

Mereka memasuki gerbang sekolah sekelilingnya memandang mereka kagum,iri,namun lebih banyak yang benci...tak heran karena mereka adalah orang paling populer dan juga paling kejam. Seragam hitam putih dan dasi merah darah terombang-ambing oleh angin. Rambut pirang dan Hitam kelam terobang ambing di serang loleh sang angin. Sinar pagi yang membuat mereka menjadi terlihat sangat serasi dan romantis.

Namun tanpa mereka sadari...jauh di belakang mereka ada mata tajam dan seringai ganas yang sedari tadi memperhatikan keduanya.

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah... memangnya seperti itu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan sambil meminum susunya. Saat ini Jongin dan Luhan sedang beristirahat di kantin. Mereka duduk berhadapan sambil menyantap makan siangnya.

"Hn...apanya?"tanya Jongin cuek masih terus menyantap makan siangnya.

"Itu... apa yang seperti itu tidak apa-apa dibiarkan?" ucap Luhan sambil mengarahkan dagunya kearah belakang Jongin, Jongin menoleh dan mendapati Kris dengan sekutunya berkumpul, namun di sisi kanan dan kiri Kris ada gadis-gadis seksi yang tengah merayu dan bermanja-manja pada Kris. Kris yang tahu Jongin menatapnya malah sengaja meremas dada gadis di sebelah kirinya... hingga gadis itu terlihat memekik. Kris berserigai pada Jongin pandangannya nakal seolah-olah berkata _**'Kau mau... di beginikan juga chagiya~?'**_. Jongin memutar bola matanya bosan. Dia meneruskan melahap makan siangnya.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Jongin pada Luhan. Setelah melihat Kris di belakangnya.

"Eh kau tidak...em...cemburu? Kalian kan..."

"Hahahahahahhahahahha" belum sempat Luhan menyempurnakan kalimatnya Jongin sudah menyelanya dengan tawa yang menggelegar... hingga seisi kantin menoleh padanya.

"Jongin... kecilkan suaramu..." ucap Luhan menyadari bahwa bangkunya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Hahhhh... kau tahu Lu? tidak ada kata cemburu di dalam kamus ku...yang ada merekalah yang harus cemburu padaku... karena tidak ada yang boleh lebih baik dari aku..." ucap Jongin sambil berseringai puas.

"Eh.. begitu ya.."Luhan sweeetdrop mendengar penjelasan Jongin bagaimana mungkin tidak ada orang yang boleh lebih baik dari dirinya. Bahkan dirinya saja bukanlah orang baik. _'Kalau baik dalam bidang penindasan sih dia memang sangat baik'_ pikir Luhan dalam hati.

Luhan menundukan wajahnya. Jongin yang menyadari hal itu mengerutkan alisnya heran.

"Kau kenapa? Kau keberatan harus membayari makan siangku?" tanya Jongin dengan mata menyipit pada Luhan.

"Yah...aku memang keberatan, tapi bukan itu yang sedang kupikirkan?" jawab Luhan

"lalu?"

"Aku ingin seperti mu, tidak cemburu walau kau melihat Kris bermesaraan dengan gadis lain... tapi aku setiap melihat Xiumin mengobrol dengan Siwon sonsaengnim rasanya sakit sekali... dan aku tidak bisa untuk tidak cemburu...aku merasa mereka cocok sekali... sedangkan aku hanyalah anak kecil yang.."

Bletak!

"Auuww... Kau apa-apan sich" protes Luhan pada Jongin kala mendapati Tangan Jongin memukul keras kepalanya.

"Bodoh... yakinlah pada perasaanmu... kau yakin kalau kau menyukai guru pendek itu kan? Kau juga yakin dia menyukaimu... kalau kau tidak yakin lagi, bagaimana aku bisa mengancammu lagi! Dasar bodoh" ucap Jongin pada Luhan lalu meminum jus jeruknya.

"Ya'! Kau ini jahat sekali Jongin!" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum dan mengelus – elus kepalanya tapi dia tahu sebenarnya Jongin hanya berkamuflase saja tentang _'bagaimana aku bisa mengancammu lagi'_ Luhan merasa Jongin tengah menyemangatinya... walau perlakuan Jongin pada Luhan tak bisa dibilang baik namun... dari kata-kata Jongin tadi, Luhan bisa merasakan apa yang dinamakan dengan teman.

"Akan ku tunjukan padamu apa yang di maksud dengan keyakinan..." ucap Jongin tiba-tiba. Dia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Kris dan sekutunya namun pada saat jarak Jongin dan meja Kris hanya berjarak lima langkah, Jongin berhenti. Kris yang melihatnya hanya mengerutkan alis bingung begitu juga teman-temannya. Jongin berseringai lalu menghadap samping dan menarik pemuda berambut merah dan menciumnya tanpa aba-aba... pemuda berambut merah itu berdasi Biru menandakan kalau dia adalah anak kelas tiga... Kris membelakan matanya kala melihat Jongin berciuman dengan pemuda berambut merah itu. Kris berdiri menghampiri Jongin dan..

'Sret'

"Nghnn..." Jongin medesah saat tiba-tiba Kris menarik tubuh Jongin dari pemuda berambut merah itu, lalu menciumnya dengan ganas dan panas. Seisi kantin bulshing melihat aktifitas Krikai. ciuman mereka sangat panas dan mesra... saliva mereka mengalir dari celah ciuman mereka dan turun mengalir dari dagu hingga leher jenjang Jongin...

"Teeeeeeeett" bel tanda jam istirahat berakhirpun berbunyi, dan itu membuat Seisi kantin harus tersadar dari pandangan mereka. Namun Kris tidak kunjung melepas ciumanya pada Jongin. Hingga kantin sepi dan hanya berisi beberapa pegawai kantin sajam. Kris melepas ciumanya.

"Jangan main-main dengan ku..." desis Kris di telinga Jongin.

"Untuk apa bermain dengan mu..." jawab Jongin enteng..

"Jangan berciuman dengan siapaun selain denganku!" ucap Kris penuh penakan. sambil memandang mata Jongin tajam.

"Kanapa aku harus?" jawab Jongin menusuk pada mata serigala Kris.

"Kalau aku bilang aku mencintaimu apa kau akan percaya?" tanya Kris sambil mengandeng tangan Jongin dan menuntunnya untuk berjalan.

"Tak kusangka orang seperti mu bisa mengenal kosa kata menjijikan itu" ledek Jongin dengan wajah jijik. Dan lagi-lagi dia menurut saja di gandeng oleh Kris.

"Kheh.. karena kata cinta adalah kamuflase paling sempurna..." ucap Kris sambil tersenyum geli melihat Jongin yang sedang beraawajah lucu. Dan anehnya dia mengartikan mimik jijik Jongin sebagai mimik yang lucu.

"Jadi... apa yang ada di balik kata cintamu itu?" tanyan Jongin sambil tetap berjalan bergandengan dengan Kris.

Kris menatap Jongin nanar, lalu dia berseringai... dan menghadap ke depan

"Karena iblis sepertimu hanya pantas di sandingkan dengan iblis kan..." seringai Kris makin lebar saat mengatan kalimatnya.

"Heh... siapa juga yang mau dengan mu!" ucap Jongin sinis.

"Kau memang tidak perlu setuju... karena aku tidak butuh persetujuanmu" ucap Kris dengan santainya namun penuh dengan keyakinan.

"Menggelikan..." ucap Jongin sambil tertawa sinis.

Inilah yang di yakini Jongin sebuah keyakinan yang baru saja dia sadari, dia yakin bahwa Kris lemah terhadap dirinya...dia yakin kalau kelemahan Kris adalah dirinya... dan dia yakin kalau suatu saat Kris akan tunduk padanya, karena Saat ini Dia sangat yakin... sudah memegang kelemahan sang Iblis yaitu **dirinya sendiri** yang juga seorang iblis.

.

.

.

"Yak... cukup sekian jangan lupa kumpulkan PR kalian besok." ucap Kyungsoo sonsaengnim sang guru... dan di jawab serempak oleh murid-muridnya.

"Ya sonsaengnim"

Jongin memasukan barang-barangnya kedalam tas unggunya. Kris hanya melihat aktifitas Jongin dengan raut wajah yang datar namun dia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Lu!"

Bruk

Jongin melempar tasnya pada Luhan dan berhasil mendarat sukses di wajah Luhan dengan mulus. Luhan hanya bisa mengelus-elus hidungnya yang sakit.

Set

"Ku antar" Ucap Kris saat mencegah Jongin yang hendak keluar dari kelas

"Tiadak mau" ucap Jongin mantap dan hendak melangkah. Namun

Bruk!

Kris menarik tangan Jongin hingga dia terduduk di kursinya Lagi.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk..." ucap Kris sambil menatap Jongin dalam ,walau wajahnya datar namun terlihat keseriusan di sana.

"Cih, kau pikir aku juga tidak bisa merasakanya?... aku juga merasakanya... siapa tahu firasat buruk itu... adalah peringatan untu ku untuk tidak menerima tawaranmu, mungkin aku akan kecelakaan dengan mobil mu? Yang benar saja aku masih belum mau mati" ucap Jongin panjang lebar pada Kris.

Kris menatap pada Jongin dengan pandangan sinis dan tajam.

"Kau berbicara seperti kau punya pilihan saja" ucap Kris penuh penekanan pada Jongin. Jongin menatap Kris tajam dia lupa kalau ucapan Kris adalah **perintah...** dia memang sama sekali tidak menemukan unsur tawaran dari kalimat _'ku antar'_.

"Tsk! LuTunggu aku di gerbang" ucap Jongin lebih seperti perintah pada Luhan yang sedari tadi membatu di belakang Jongin.

"Ah!...ya kutunggu di gerbang" jawab Luhan yang agak kaget karena sedari tadi dia terlalu fokus pada Jongin dan Kris.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas. Saat Luhan hendak menggeser pintu untuk menutupnya dia menoleh kebelakang dan dia memebelekan matanya saat mendapati Jongin sudah berada di pangkuan Kris, mereka saling berhadapan. dan lebih gilanya lagi mereka berciuman... Luhan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah akibat malu melihat aktifitas Kiskai. Dia menjauh dari kelas menuju ke gerbang.

Sebenarnya dia tadi jadi ingin melakukannya dengan Xiumin, pikiran itu terlintas di pikiranya sesaat lalu dia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat untuk mengusir pikiran mesumnya. Mungkin dia sudah ketularan kemesuman Chanyeol.

"Nghhh... ..tikan.." Ucap Jongin di sela-sela ciumanya. Jongin yang di ankat paksa oleh Kris ke dalam pangkuanya pun kini tak bisa terlepas. Kris menghentikan serangan panasnya... dia berseringai dan menjilat pipi mulus Jongin.

"Tumben sekali kau menolak... biasanya kau langsung mencakar" ucap Kris mengejek dan mengecup bibir Jongin kecupan kecil namun sangat nakal, dia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jongin namun tak kunjung di lepasnya, lidahnya bermain main kecil dengan birbir Jongin, dia jilat-jilat bibir Jongin namun sama sekali tidak masuk kedalam mulut Jongin.

"Jadi kau lebih suka kucakar?" ucap Jongin dan saat mulutnya terbuka Lidah Kris masuk... karena merasa di beri akses oleh pemilliknya.

"Ahn..nh..." Desahan demi desahan pun terdengan darir Jongin yang masih dilumat oleh Kris. Kris melepas ciumanya dan beralih ke tengkuk Jongin di menghirup aroma tubuk Jongin dan di ciumi leher,tengkuk dan juga pundah Jongin. Dia merasakan desiran aneh dalam tubuhnya terutama perutnya Saat melakukan aktifitasnya.

"Kenapa tubuh ini sangat menggairahkan?... apa karena tubuh ini adalah tubuh Iblis yang masih suci?" rancau Kris sambil masih mengelus tubuh Jongin, dan menciumi leher Jongin serta memeberi beberapa jejak di sana.

"Drrrrttt...drrtt...drrrt..." merasa HP-nya bergetar Kris menghentikan aktifitasnya. Tangan kirinya masing merangkul pinggang Jongin dan tangan kanannya merogoh sakunya untuk menerima telepon.

"Tsk... ada apa Chanyeol?" tanyanya dengan wajah kesal karena merasa aktifitasnya terganggu.

"_**Kris... cepat ke Ega, ada maslah di sini..."**_

"Ya... " ucapnya singkat. Dia jadi merasa firasat buruk itu ternyata adalah teman-temannya di Ega sedang mendapat masalah. Ega adalah tempat Kris dan yang lainya berkumpul dan membentuk suatu komunitas balap Mobil, bisa di bilang komunitas preman juga karena selain balapan meraka juga sering berkelahi dengan komunitas-komunitas lain.

Setelah menutup HP-nya Kris mencium Jongin singkat.

"Kau menang, kau pulang sendiri saja..." ucapnya lalu mengangkat Jongin dari pangkuanya dan mendudukanya di kursi. Lalu Kris berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar meninggalkan Jongin yang sedang Bingung.

"Tsk dasar Wu fuck Kris sialan!" teriak Jongin sambil menendang meja di depanya. Entah mengapa dia juga Tidak tahu... di tinggalkan Kris begitu saja rasanya ada yang aneh rasa tidak enak, rasa tidak nyaman... Jongin memejamkan matanya dan dia mulai menetralisirkan perasanya_. ' Jongin kau adalah kelemahannya...jangan sampai kau yang menjadi lemah terhadapnya... kau adalah orang yang tidak mempunyai kelemahan... apalagi terhadap kosakata menjijikan yang menurut Kris adalah kamuflase paling sempurna itu...yah...kau tidak mengenal hal itu kau tidak boleh lemah akan hal itu..'_ Jongin mulai menguatkan hatinya sendiri. Dia membuka matanya dan mulai membentuk seringai khasnya.

"Wu Kris aku tidak akan pernah tunduk padamu..." ucapnya lalu meninggalkan kelas yang kosong tanpa penghuni itu.

Namun keduanya tengah mengabaikan bahwa firasat buruk yang sedari tadi menghantui pikiran mereka makin kuat adanya.

.

.

.

Tap tap tap tap

Langkah Luhan dan Jongin menyusuri jalanan kota seoul, mereka berjalan dengan Santai, dan tentu Luhan tidak santai karena harus membawa dua tas.

"Lu... kau bisa masak tidak?" tanya Jongin memecahkan keheningan mereka.

"Emm? Ya tentu saja" jawab Luhan apa adanya. Dia memang seorang namja namun punya kekasih yang suka pilih-pilih makanan seperti Xiumin. Menuntutnya harus bisa memasak.

"Nanti datanglah ke apartemen ku dan masakan sesuatu untuk ku" katanya atau lebih tepatnya perintah.

"Iy...eh! Aph apa! Yang benar saja Jongin! kau sudah menyiksa ku di sekolah...kenapa kau masih menyiksaku di luar!" Teriak Luhan Sambil membating tas Jongin. Kini hobynya adalah membanting tas Jongin. Sungguh malang nasip tas tak berdosa itu.

"Ah...jadi kau mau...kalau- emph!"

Ucapan Jongin terhenti bukan karena Luhan. Tapi karena ada seseorang yang membekapanya dari belakang.

"Si siapa kalian! lepaskan Jongin!" teriak Luhan yang panik melihat Jongin di bekap dan di seret paksa oleh gerombolan pemuda kekar yang tidak di kenal.

"Hei! Lepas kan Jongin!" Kini Luhan menghampiri orang yang menyeret Jongin. Namun usahanya malah berujung menyakitinya karena seseorang yang lain menarik dan melemparnya hingga jatuh.

"Ach..!" pekik Luhan saat merasakan sakit di pantatnya.

"Katakan pada Wu Kris kalau mau orang ini selamat... suruh dia datang sendiri ke belakang gedung Myung Dong" ucap salah seorang dari gerombolan itu. Akhirnya Jongin dimasukan dalam Mobil sport berwarnah hitam dan orange gelap dan bermotifgaris-garis hitam.

Luhan hanya bisa diam dan berkeringat dingin kala mendengar perintah seorang dari gerombolan itu.

.

.

.

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya dia duduk santai di dalam mobil bersama pemuda yang tidak dia kenal, namun pemuda itu berpenampilan sangar seperti preman. Dia sedang berpikir kenapa dia bisa di culik seperti ini...? oke mungkin musuhnya memang banyak tapi itu pun di Tempat tinggalnya yang dulu. Belum genap satu minggu dia di Seoul dia sudah mengalami hal seperti ini... sungguh hal yang janggal sekali.

"Wah... jadi ini NamjaChigu Kris... hmmm seleranya tidak buruk juga... namun pasti tidak jauh beda dari wanita-wanita jalang lainya. Ah! mian… kau bukan wanita. Tapi.. pasti juga sama jalangnya " Ucap seorang pemuda berambut Hitam dan mempunyai banyak _piercing _di telinga, hidung, dan juga bawah bibirnya. Orang itu mengelus pipi Jongin dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin. Jongin tidak mundur juga tidak maju dia hanya mempertahankan posisinya tatapanya menusuk ke mata pemuda itu. Pemuda itu mengerutkan alisnya... _'Namja ini tidak takut sama sekali... cih benar-benar namja jalang'_ batin JongHyun pemuda yang saat ini sedang menatap Jongin lekat.

"Ah... jadi kau punya masalah dengan Kris?" ucap Jongin dengan nada sinis andalanya. Mereka tetap tidak memperluas jarak mereka.

"Hmm... bisa di bilang begitu..." ucap JongHyun kini dia mendekat dan mengecup dagu Jongin, kecupan ringan dengan sedikit hisapan.

"Anak buahku membekap mu terlalu kuat... di bagian sini pasti terasa sakit..." ucap JongHyun sambil mengelus pipi Jongin dan turun kedagu yang tadi dia kecup.

"Tidak juga... tidak akan lebih sakit dari ini"

Srieeeeeeeeeeeet!

"Arghhh..." JongHyun berteriak kencang saat merasakan sakit dan perih di daerah punggungnya. Bajunya sobek membentuk garis vertikal dan darah keluar dari sana. Jongin tengah mengunakan pisau lipatnya untuk melukai punggung JongHyun . Dan Jongin pun berseringai mendapati JongHyun yang kesakitan, Jongin mulai memberi bogem mentah pada wajah tampan JongHyun dan tak lupa memberi bonus menendang daerah vital JongHyun dan itu sukses membuat JongHyun mengerang kesakitan.

Ciiiiit~~~~~~~!

Bunyi rem berdecit kala pengemudi dari mobil itu mengetahui bos-nya sedang mendapat masalah. Pengemudi Mobil itu mengambil tali dan mulai mengikat kedua tangan Jongin di belakang. JongHyun yang masih kesakitan dengan punggungnya. Mulai duduk dan menjambak rambut jongin, Jongin menjadi sangat kesakitan dengan jambakan Jonghyun.

"Ach...!" pekik Jongin dia meringis meraskan jambakan JongHyun makin keras.

"Dasar brengsek...! kau ingin tahu bagimana rasanya... hn?" desis Jonghyun di telinga Jongin bibirnya menempel pada daun telinga Jongin.

"RASANYA SEPERTI INI!"

"JongHyun hyung!" Belum sempat JongHyun menancapkan Pisau lipat pada paha mulus Jongin. Anak buahnya menghentikannya.

"Sebaiknya kita jangan melukainya dulu... yang perlu kita habisi itu Kris bukan dia... kalau kau melukainya sekarang, itu akan berakibat fatal pada kita." ucap pengemudi berambut Pirang itu.

"Tsk, kalau saja bukan karena Tao , kau sudah habis Boy" desia JongHyun di telinga Jongin, dan melempar kepala Jongin kebelakang sehingga kepala Jongin terbentur keras ke punggung jok mobil.

"Hhhhh...JongHyun Hyung, kita harus segera ke markas dan mengobati lukamu..." kata Tao dengan helaan nafas panjang di awalnya.

"Tsk.. ! kau tahu? luka ini... atau luka lainya... tak bisa dibandingkan dengan luka abadi yang di buat oleh bajingan Wu Sialan itu" ucap JongHyun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

Jongin yang mendengar kata-kata JongHyun hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi... dia berfikir, _apa yang telah di perbuat oleh Kris pada orang bernama JongHyun ini. _Kris mempunyai musuh memang bukan suatu hal yang mustahil. Layaknya Jongin waktu masih tinggal di Hang Seng. Namun kenapa mereka menyandera Jongin untuk di jadikan umpan? Apa mereka tahu kalau kelemahan Kris adalah dirinya? _'Ini tidak boleh terjadi' _batin Jongin berteriak. Bukan karena Jongin takut kalau nanti Kris datang dan menolongnya dan nyawanya akan terancam dan sebagainya layaknya drama-drama di serial TV swasta . Namun Jongin tidak mau kalau ada orang lain yang mengetahui **kelemahan** Kris selain dirinya...! tidak boleh ada!

"Kau menggunakanku untuk memancing Kris?.. kheh! bodoh sekali" Jongin mulai memprovokasi JongHyun dengan seringai licik dan mengejeknya. JongHyun yang mendengar ucapan Jongin hanya menatap Jongin tajam lewat ekor matanya.

"Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu" ucap JongHyun Datar namun penuh penekanan di dalamnya.

"Kaun pikir...orang seperti Kris mau mengahabiskan waktunya hanya untuk menolong seorang namja yang tak ada hubunganya dengannya. Jangan kan menghabiskan, meluangkan waktunya sedikit saja dia tidak akan sudi... kecuali apabila urusan itu di atas tempat tidur." jelas Jongin dengan senyum iblisnya.

"Kris juga bukan orang bodoh yang mau bersuap-suapan dengan seorang namja di restoran _brekfast_, dia juga bukan orang tolol yang hobi bergandengan tangan orang layaknya orang idiot sepanjang jalan terlebih dengan seorang Namja jalang sepertimu" balas JongHyun dengan nada datar tanpa menoleh pada Jongin yang sekarang bungkam.

"Kau naif sekali... kenapa orang seperti mu bisa yakin bahwa orang seperti Kris bisa mengenal hal menjijikan seperi cinta dan sebagainya... " kata Jongin masih dengan senyum mengejek.

"Dia memang iblis tapi dia juga seorang manusia..." ucap JongHyun dan itu sukses membut Jongin terdiam. Jongin membenarkan ucapan JongHyun ... Kris dan juga dirinya hanyalah manusia... manusia biasa yang bertingkah laku seperti iblis... yang suatu saat pasti akan berurusan dengan hal merepotkan seperti cinta dan sebagainya.

Jongin memejamkan matanya... dia menyamankan posisinya... dia tersenyum sangat tipis sampai tidak terlihat kalau dia sedang tersenyum... entah apa yang di pikirkannya Saat ini...

.

.

.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan... apa yang harus aku lakukan... bagaimana aku menguhubungi Kris" Luhan merancau kebingungan dia berjalan tanpa arah... karena terlalu bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan... dia meremas tas Jongin yang ia bawa di dadanya. Airmata sudah berkumpul di matanya tingal menuggunya untuk meluncur.

Buk!

"Auw..." pekik Luhan dan seseorang yang bertabrakan dengannya.

"Eh...Sehun? Oh SEHUN!" ucap Luhan saat mendapati orang yang bertabrakan dengannya adalah Sehun. sepupu dari Park Chanyeol.

"Luhan?" balas Sehun sambil menolong Luhan berdiri.

"Kau seperti orang kebingungan kau kenapa?" ucap Sehun dengan nada khawatir.

"Jongin.. Jong-ah di culik seseorang dan orang itu menyuruhku untuk menghubungi Kris tapi aku tidak tahu nomor HP Kris dan juga rumah Kris" jelas Luhan yang kini air matanya sudah meluncur di pipinya. Dia makin mengeratkan remasannya pada tas Jongin.

"Astaga... bagaimana bisa?! Ya sudah aku akan menelpon Chanyeol... katanya dia sedang ada masalah di Ega pasti disana ada Kris" Ucap Sehun sambil mngeluarkan iPhone nya

"E..Ega..?" ucap Luhan bingung

"Diamlah" Ucap Sehun sedikit menyentak, dia sedang menunggu jawaban dari seberang telepon.

.

.

.

Drrt.. Drttt... Drtt..

"Chanyeol Angkat HP-mu itu berisik tahu!" ucap Chen sambil melanjutkan meneguk air mineralnya. Mereka saat ini memang sedang berkumpul di markas Ega mereka baru saja mendapat serangan mendadak dari kelompok tak dikenal dan itu membuat mereka sedikit kelelahan.

"Ahh... siapa sih? " ucap Ch anyeol malas sambil melihta layar Hp-nya.

"Eng? Sehunah !hei Chen lihat Sehunah menelpon ku... urgh... pasti dia sangat menghawatirkan aku." ucap Chanyeol terlalu PD dan di tanggapi dengan tatapan bosan oleh teman-temanya terlebih lagi Suho.

"Halo Sehunah~~ aku baik baik saja, kau pasti mengkhawatirkan akau kan... ? kau baik sekali padaku.. kau-"

"_**CEPAT BERIKAN PADA KRIS BODOH!"**_ sentak Sehun di seberang yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran mendengar cerocosan bodoh Chanyeol. Chanyeol sampai menjauhkan HP-nya dari telinga dan mengorek-ngorek telinganya.

"Iya...iya ! Tidak usah teriak-teriak kenapa sih!" teriak Chanyeol pada Sehun di seberang dan memberikan HP-nya pada Kris yang sedang meminum air mineral.

"Kris... untukmu.."

"Huh?" Kris bingung namun dia tetap menerimanya.

"Hn?" ucap Kris

"**Kris! Jongin di culik!"** ucap Sehun dan Sukses membuat Kris terbelalak.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kris menuntut kejelasan.

"**Em.. aduh... Lu kau saja yang menjelaskan."**

"**Halo Kris... tadi waktu aku pulang dengan Jongin tiba-tiba ada kelompok bermobil yang menyerang kami dan membawa Jongin pergi, salah satu dari mereka bilang kau harus datang sendirian ke belakan gedung Myung Dong kalau mau Jongin selamat."** jelas Luhan panjang lebar

"Apa kau ingat salah satu mobil mereka ber-type apa?"

"**Ah... aku tidak tahu yang seperti itu… namun mobil yang di tumpangi Jongin berwarna orange dengan garis-garis hitam"**

Prak

Kris melempar Hp-Chanyeol ke meja... dia mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berdiri menuju pintu keluar..

"Hei Duizhang! Sialan! kau mau kemana?" ucap Changyeol kesal karena HP-nya di banting dan juga khawatir karena Kris tiba-tiba pergi.

"Susul aku 5 menit sesudah kepergianku menuju gedung belakang Myung Dong..." jelas Kris dan meneruskan menuju mobil sportnya.

"Huh? Apa-apaan dia itu..." Chanyeol bingung dengan perintah Kris. Namun dia merasa nada suara Kris sangat serius dan itu menjadi suatu perintah mutlak untuk mereka.

"Sepertinya harus berkeringat lagi" ucap Suho sambil melangkah keluar.

"Tsk... aku akan menunda acara _dreaming my lovely Lay_ dulu" kini ucap Chen Sambil mengikuti langkah Suho.

"Huh..? apa-apan kalaimat menjijikan tadi Chen?" tanya Chanyeol yang mengikuti Chen

"Lebih baik dari pada Incest" balas Chen..dan sukses membuat benjolan besar di kepalnya.

"Rasakan itu..aku bukan Incest.. huft!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus-elus telapak tangannya.

"Bodoh" celetuk Suho yang hendak membuka pintu mobil sport merahnya

" Tidak lebih bodoh dari pada mencintai seorang guru yang bersuami!" ucap Chen dan Chanyeol kompak dan mereka berdua langsung masuk kedalam mobil sport Chanyeol yang berwarna abu-abu, sebelum mendapat amukan dari sang Kim bungsu itu.

.

.

.

Kris melaju dengan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang normal. Kini pikiran Kris bercampur aduk. Dia merasa inilah firasat buruk yang sedari tadi di raskannya...bukan karena penyereangan di Ega, dia yakin penyerangan di Ega hanyalah sebagai pengalih perhatian. Dia semakin mencengkeram stir mobilnya... dia menyumpahi satu nama, satu nama yang tidak pernah menjadi hal baik dalam hidupnya satu nama itu adalah 'JONGHYUN ' seorang teman yang mengajrinya tentang dunia balap liar dan juga sudah dianggap sebagai kakak... namun hanya di masa lalu sebelum insiden itu terjadi. Insiden dimana Kris membuat kesalahan yang membuat seorang JongHyun harus memutuskan hubungan mereka... hubungan yang sudah terjalin baik pun hancur karena sebuah kesalahan yang tidak bisa dimaafkan.

Pikiran Kris kini melayang pada namja berambut hitam yang memang beberapa hari ini sudah mengambil sebagian dari perhatianya. tanpa dia sadari juga telah mengambil sebagian hatinya... namun bagi Kris... cinta dan hal bodoh lainya itu tidak lah penting walau dia sering kali menggunakan kata cinta pada gadis-gadis bodoh dan bertubuh seksy, untuk mendapatka hati meraka dan di jadikan alat pemuas dalam satu malam. Baginya sudah bisa menjadikan Jongin miliknya hanya miliknya seorang, dia pun tidak butuh lagi kata-kata cinta dan sebagainya.

Namun saat ini tidak di pungkiri kalau Kris sedang sangat cemas, cemas akan Jongin yang akan berakhir seperti Gadis yang dua tahun silam pernah di tidurinya. Dan gadis itu adalah sahabat sekaligus orang yang paling di cintai oleh JongHyun ... 'Melody' nama itu muncul lagi di kepala Kris nama yang paling Kris benci, sebab Karena nama itu dia dan JongHyun harus menjadi seperti Ini hanya karena Kris menidurinya...dan Kris tak mau membalas cintanya... Dia menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri di dalam laut. Dan Itu membuat Kris menjadi seorang pembunuh di mata JongHyun . Kris menginjak pedal gas semakin dalam dan mempercepat lajunya. Dia benci harus mengingat masa lalu yang sangat tidak menyenagkan... sudah cukup banyak hal yang tidak menyenangkan yang terjadi dalam hidupnya... dari kedua orang tuanya yang kecelakaan dan meninggal dunia di saat dia masih kecil... menjalani hidup hanya dengan kakaknya, dan sebagainya... namun dia tidak mau kehilangan hal menyenangkan yang baru saja dia dapatkan. Hal menyenangkan yang dia alami dengan seorang **Kim Jongin**.

"Bertahanlah..." gumam Kris sangat pelan. Dia bersumpah apabila terjadi sesutau pada Jongin-nya dia tak akan bebrbelas kasihan lagi pada seorang Kim JongHyun .

**TBC**

**A/N Buat teman2 author yang baca FF kriskai Saya. Mari… kit ramaikan Kriskai di FFN. Mungkin pair ini tidak begitu banyak yang suka. Karena memang jarang yang tahu, sebagai author yang di beri bakal menulis maukah kalian berjuang dengan kita? (kita family kriskai shipper) membuat Kriskai Fanfic, membuat kriskai lebih di kenal. Membuat kriskai family makin berkembang. **

**Untuk reader yang bukan author. Bila teman2 adik2 atau bangka kakak2 sekalian yang bukan author namun memiliki bakat menulis. Kenapa tidak berpartisipasi membuat sebuah Kriskai fanfic dan kita sama2 berjuang? XDD**

**Sunnguh sebenarnya saya adalah Kriskai Shipper sudah lama sekali sejak jaman MAMA namun….**

**Karena Shippernya yang sedikit di indo dan internasional saya jadi kesepian.**

**Dan akhir –akhir ini makin bnayak kriskai Shipper baru.. walau kebanyakan multishipper saya tetap senang. Bahagia. Seperti menemukan keluarga yang sudah lama pergi meninggalkan saya. **

**Maaf curhatan saya drama banget LOL**

**Okelah kalau begitu **

**Review wajib**

**Yg gak review di gigit kucing garong entar LOL **

**EL**


End file.
